Pyaar ko bas ho jaane do
by Shreya Austenite
Summary: A simple girl but rich enough to buy his company twice. He wants to build a five star resort while she wants a school for poor children on the same land. Will they ever be able to love? Plot by KSarah (Disha)... words are mine.
1. Chapter 1

In the isolated village of Kharakpur, a beautiful morning rose up. She was here from Mumbai. Her long long hair swinging and dancing with air, her jhumkaas dancing as she climb up to the temple. Her bangles rang as she rang the temple bell. She adjusted her yellow dupatta, which matched perfectly with her yellow kurti and chudidaar. Every face got a smile as they saw her pretty smile.

She went inside the temple and joined her hands.

Lady (thinking): Yeh Durga maa, main har din ki tarah aapko bus ek shukriya kehne aayi hoon, ki mujhe yeh zindagi di aapne.

She opened eyes big beautiful eyes and stood up. She saw the priest, smiled and touched his feet.

Pandit (smiled): Jeeti raho … aaj bhi kucch nhi manga tumne?

Lady (smiled): Pandit jee, main inhein aapni maa bulati hoon, kyunki yeh mujhe bine mange hi sab kucch detin hai. Dekhiye, mere paas itne paise hai, mai Mumbai mein rehti hoon, kabhi kabhi waqt milta hai toh yahan aa jaati hoon. Mere paas sab kucch toh hai, ab kya chahiye mujhe.

Pandit (smiled): Tumne apne liye kucch nhi kiya aaj tak, dekho lekin Durga maa ne tumhaare liye kitna kiya. Aaj tumhaara wyaapar kaha se kaha tak pahunch gya hai.

Lady (shook her head in no): Maine bas yeh sab apna ek sapna pura karne ke liye hi kiya hai, ki main is duniya mein jitni khushi baant sakoon, batoon.

She, then, descended the stairs of the temple, wore her sandals and was about to go when a man came running to her.

Man (worried): Shreya ma'am bahut badi gadbad ho gyi hai.

Shreya (tensed): Kya huya Tejas?

Tejas (worried): Ma'am, jis zameen ko hum khareedne wale the, gareeb bachhon ka school banwane ke liye, use koyi aur bhi khareedne ke liye aa rha hai.

Shreya (shocked): Kya? Kaun hai voh?

Tejas (tensed): Daya Oberoi.

Shreya (nodded): Daya Oberoi, Oberoi industries ka maalik. (Tejas nodded): Hum kal hi Mumbai ja kar sab thik kar denge.

Tejas (tensed): Ma'am lekin yeh aadmi badi tedhi kheer hai, ek din mein kucch nhi hoga.

Shreya (calmly): Uski chinta tum mat karo. Bus humuaare chalne ki taiyyari karo.

Tejas nodded and they left.

In Mumbai, Oberoi mansion, a guy was in the gym room and was doing weight lifting. He had strong muscles and hard chest which was covered by his red vest and he was wearing boxer shots. His body was full of sweat. He looked very handsome, that any girl could fall for him.

A man approached him.

Man (tensed): Daya sir, there's a big problem.

Daya (suspiciously): Kya huya Rishabh, itne dare huye kyu ho?

Rishabh (tensed): Sir, jo land hum lene wale the Khadakpur mein ek 5 star resort banwane ke liye, usmein kisi Sunshine Foundation ne bhi khareedne ke liye apply kiya hai.

Daya (shocked): Kya?

Rishabh (nodded): Haan sir. Ab kya karein?

Daya (looked at him): Karna kya hai? Kal us foundation ke owner ko paise khilwa denge.

Rishabh nodded.

Daya (thinking): Is foundation ke owner se toh milna padega…. Akhir Daya Oberoi ke kaam ke beech mein aane wala yeh hai kaun?

The nest day arrived. Shreya went to Daya's office with Tejas. She went to the receptionist.

Shreya (seriously): Excuse me, mujhe Mr. Oberoi se milna hai.

Receptionist (smiled): Kya aapke paas appointment hai?

Shreya (shook her head in no): Ji nhi.

Receptionist (smiled): Phir, I am so sorry ma'am, par aap nhi mil sakti unse.

Shreya (angrily): Main Shreya Sinha hoon, aaj tak koi mujhe nhi rok saka aur kujhe unse abhi milna hai.

Voice: Lo aapki yeh iccha bhi puri kar detein hai, Ms. Sinha.

Shreya turned and got angry. Tejas got worried seeing Shreya. Daya saw her, for some seconds he was lost in her big eyes.

Shreya (smirked): Toh aap hain Mr. Oberoi.

Daya (smirked): Accha huya aap khud aa gyin, warna aapko dhundne mein mera saara time waste hojata.

Shreya said nothing but just glared Tejas.

Tejas (to Daya): Mr. Daya Oberoi, hume us zameen ke bare mein baat karni hai.

Daya saw Rishabh, who nodded in return.

Rishabh (to Shreya): Ms. Shreya Sinha, aap please humaare saath cabin mein chaliye.

Shreya nodded and the four left for the cabin.

Rishabh (to Tejas): Sorry, par aap nhi ja sakte. Sirf Ms. Sinha jayengi.

Tejas looked at Shreya, who assured him by her eyes. Daya led her to the cabin. Daya sat on his chai while Shreya sat in front of him.

Daya (smirked): Aap aise hi humesha gusse mein rehti hai, Ms. Sinha.

Shreya (glared): Mr. Oberoi, yeh jana aapka kaam nhi hai, khair aapko faltu baatien karne ki aadat hogi par hum seedhe kaam ki baat par aate hain.

Daya (serious): Tho kyun aayi hai aap?

Shreya (looked at him): Hume voh zameen chahiye, Kharakpur wali.

Daya smirked. He stood up and opened his locker, which was full of cash. He took out a brief case and kept it in front of her. He opened the brief case. Shreya was shocked.

Daya (smirked): Pooore 2 crore hai, matlab us zameen ki dugni keemat. Lelo aur hut jaao raste se.

Shreya (stood up and glared him): Mr. Oberoi, agar paison ki hi baat hoti toh kabhi usmein gareeb bacchon ke liye school nhi bnane wali hoti hum. (smirked): Hume paison ka lalach na hi dikhaye toh accha hai. Aapki company ko 2 baar khareedne tak ka paisa hai humare paas.

Daya (smiled): Zameen toh main nhi hi doonga aapko,Ms. Sinha.

Shreya (smirked): Zameen toh hum lekar hi rhengi. Chahe jo ho jaye.

Shreya turned to leave.

Daya (looked at her): Aisa kya hai us zameen mein?

Shreya (turned to him): Voh aapke jaanne ki cheez nhi hai, Mr. Oberoi.

Shreya turned and left. Tejas too went after her.

Daya (thinking): Kaafi tedhi ladki lagti hai, (smirked): Seedhi cheezein toh Daya Oberoi ko pasand bhi nhi.

Shreya (thinking): Jo bhi kar lijiye Daya Oberoi, is zameen par toh hum school banwa kar hi rahnege.


	2. Chapter 2

Some days passed like this.

Shreya moved to her house in Kharakpur. She visited the temple and then, came back to her house, only to find Daya and his men there. Her smile faded. She went in.

Hearing the sound of anklets, Daya turned his face towards the door, only to get lost in her. She was looking beautiful, wearing a pink suit. Her long hairs were dancing with hair as she moved in, but her angry glare brought him to reality.

Shreya (to Tejas): Tejas, inko andar kyu ghusne diya?

Daya (smirked): Usse kya pucch rahi ho, Ms Sinha, main hi bta deta hoon. Humaari deal jo adhuri reh gyi thi.

Shreya (side smile): Voh deal toh kabhi puri nhi ho gi, Mr. Oberoi. Kabhi nhi.

Daya stood up and went to her.

Daya (looking in her eyes): Kitni akad hai na tumhe, (looked to the other side) is akad ko na utara na, to mera naam bhi Daya Oberoi nhi.

Shreya (looked at him): Tabh toh nya naam dhund hi lo, Mr. Oberoi, humari akad ko toh aap mita hi nhi sakte, kyunki mitaya us cheez to jata hai, jo hoti hai.

Daya (angrily): Tumhe toh main dekhta hoon, Ms. Sinha.

Shreya (gritting teeth): Dekh hi lijiye ga, waise bhi hum dekhne mein hum bure nhi lagte hai.

Shreya went inside, while Daya went out in anger. His men too left.

The next day, Shreya arrived in her office and saw a man with a briefcase.

Shreya (smiled): Yes, aapko humse koi kaam hai?

Man (smiled): Ji haan ma'am, main Mr. Oberoi ke yahan se aaya hoon, unhone aapko ek letter dene ke liye kaha tha.

He gave her an envelope and went from there. She too went inside the cabin and took out the letter and a pass from the envelope.

' _ **Ms. Sinha,**_

 _ **Chahe hum ek property ke liye lad rhein ho, par I want you to come to my party. I want you to meet my colleagues and my special acquaintances. Mujhe ladta hai, that you should meet them, and get to know about me. And please, thoda modern ban kar aiyega, mere parties mein koi Indian nhi pehenke aata hai….**_

 _ **Daya Oberoi.**_

Shreya kept the letter in her drawer and called Tejas. He came.

Shreya (serious): Tejas, hume Mr. Oberoi ne party mein bulaya hai, toh kya hume jana chahiye?

Tejas (thoughtfully): Ma'am, mujhe lagta hai, aapko jana chahiye… I am sure udhar jakar, kucch pta toh chal hi jaayega.

Shreya (nodded): Hmmm… thik hai hum jayenge.

Tejas nodded and went.

Shreya (thinking): Lekin hum western kaise pehnenge, aaj tak toh pehna hai nhi… Uff! Yeh inke chakkar mein kya-kya karna padta hai.

The evening came.

In Oberoi Mansion,

Daya was attending guests. Rishabh came to him.

Rishabh (whispered): Sir… Excuse me.

Daya went with him.

Rishabh (tensed): Sir, aapko lagta hai Ms. Shreya aayengi?

Daya (smirked): Mere hisaab se toh definitely aayengi.

Rishabh (worried): Sir, lekin voh humesha Indian pehenne walin hai, voh western kaise pehnengi?

Daya (smiled wickedly): Ab wahi toh dekhna hai.

Rishabh was talking to Daya, when he found someone.

Rishabh (wide eyes): Sir…

Daya looked at him and followed his gaze. Daya was stunned and lost.

It was no one other than Shreya. But, she was not in her regular Indian style. She was wearing a skin fit yellow evening gown. Her hairs were wavy and the kohl and eyeliner worked in her eyes beautifully. Her lips were magenta with gloss. Her ears were decorated with golden and diamond earrings. Her hand had a golden and diamond bracelet while other had a silver watch. Her matte yellow high heels were talking as she moved.

Daya smirked and went to her. He blocked her way and she backed, to not to crash with him. He had his drink in one hand.

Daya (smiled): Hello, Ms. Sinha.

Shreya (fake smile): Hello.

Daya (flirtingly): Waise aapne aapni khubsurati se is jagah ki sundarta hi badha di.

Shreya (smirk): Please, Mr. Oberoi, chahe hum gaon se hai, iska yeh matlab nhi ki hum bewakoof hain, so please stop flirting with me. Hum itne bhi seedhe nhi ki kucch samjhe na.

Daya (moved a little closer): Seedhi cheezein toh Daya Oberoi ko pasand bhi nhi hai.

Shreya felt a little uncomfortable. Daya again stood on his place.

Shreya (serious): Kyun bulaya hai hume?

Daya (smirked): Of course, enjoy karne ke liye.

Shreya (serious): Itna toh aap ko jaan hi gyi hoon ki bta sakoon, ki aap bina matlab kucch kaam nhi karte.

Daya (smirked): Kaafi intelligent hain aap, Ms. Sinha.

Shreya said nothing just crossed her hands against her chest.

Daya (looked at her): I want you to take my offer by signing in the papers in front of everyone.

Shreya (smirked): Chahe jitni baar bhi aap yeh sawal kar lein, hume aapse koyi deal nhi karni. (she released her hands) So, just enjoy your party, and I would like to leave now.

Daya (smiled): Abhi hi toh aayi hain aap, zara khatir daari ka mauka toh dijiye.

Shreya said nothing and went in the party. Daya looked at her and sipped from his glass.

Shreya saw that the party had a bar with alcoholic drinks too and felt a little uncomfortable. Rishabh moved to her, as he noticed it.

Rishabh (confused): Kya huya Ms. Shreya, aap kuchh uncomfortable lag rhi hai?

Shreya (smiled): Nhi, voh hum (looked at the bar): Nhi, hum thik hai.

Rishabh followed her gaze and understood.

Rishabh (smiled): It is okay, humare parties mein aise bar hote hi hai, lekin jo drink waiters serve kartein hai, that's non alcoholic, you can consume them.

Shreya smiled.

Rishabh (smiled): Waise you are looking very beautiful.

Shreya (smiled): Thank you Rishabh

They had a talk and they left. Shreya was standing alone, when Daya again approached her. A waiter was passing through them, when he took a drink from the tray.

He gave it to her and she accepted it without a word.

Daya (surprised): Kamal hai, aaj aapne meri baat kaise maan li?

Shreya (smirked): Jitna aapko jaana hai, us hisaab se aap humaare saath kucch galat nhi karenge, uska bharosa hai hume.

Daya (smiled): Chaliye, aapne mere liye kucch toh accha bola.

Shreya smiled as Daya left to attend a call. Shreya was angry, so she drank the whole drink in one go. Daya came after aminute and saw her sweating profusely.

Daya (worried): Ms. Sinha, yeh aapko itna pasina kyun aa rha hai?

Shreya (drunken tone): Pasina, (smirked) Hume kyun pasina aayega?

Daya (thinking): Oh god! Kahi inko maine alcohol wali drink toh nahi dedi, shit!.

Daya dragged Shreya outside. When they came outside the house, Shreya jerked his hand.

Shreya (drunk, angry): Yeh kya batameezi hai, Mr. Oberoi, ek ladki ko ghaseet te (drag) sharam nhi aati.

Daya said nothing but just held her by her arm and made her sit on his car. He locked the car and called Rishabh.

In the call,

Daya (serious): Rishabh, Ms. Sinha ka address mujhe message karo, immediately.

Rishabh (questioningly): Kyun? Kya huya sir?

Daya (embarrassed): Voh galti se maine Ms. Sinha ko alcohol drink pila di.

Rishabh (shocked): What?

Daya (nodded): Haan, ab unhe ghar chhodne jar ha hoon, so give me her address.

He disconnected the call and went near the car. He observed that Shreya had already slept. She was looking so beautiful and innocent, that he was totally lost in her. He back to reality by the popping of the message. He opened the phone and got that it was the address.

He sat on the driver seat and drove to her house.


	3. Chapter 3

While driving, he heard her murmuring something and looked at her. Only to find her beautiful face having tears rolling. He was shocked to see her like this.

They reached her house, which was no less than a small palace and he first went and rang the doorbell. He then took Shreya in his arms and brought her to the door. The door was opened by a sevant. He was shocked to see her condition.

Servant (shocked): Aap kaun hai aur yeh Shreya bitiya ko kya huya?

Daya (calmly): Dekhiye, mujhe ander aane dijiye, main sab btata hoon.

Servant (nodded): Main sahib ko bulata hoon.

Daya was shocked. He thought, 'sahab' could be Shreya's husband. He felt something piercing his heart but the feeling was unknown.

He went inside, still Shreya in his arms. He kept her gentally on the couch of the big hall. The house was bigger than his. Daya was standing and was worried for what he would say to her family.

Voice: Daya!

Daya turned and was surprised.

Daya (surprised): Vinod sir aap?

He touched the feet of the oldman.

Vinod (smiled): Kya Daya! Mere hi ghar mein mujhe hi aakar pucch rhe ho.

Daya (confused): Aapka ghar? Matlab aap Ms. Sinha ke relative hai?

Vinod (smiled proudly): Main uska baap hoon, aur mujhe garv hai uspar. Tumhare guardian hone ke pehle, yahi mera garv hain. Tum dono hi toh ho mere bas.

Daya was hell shocked. He was so scared.

Servant (tensed): Sahab ji, yeh dekhiye, Shreya bitiya ko kya ho gya.

Vinod now, noticed his daughter. He was so shocked and tensed.

Vinod (tensed): Daya, yeh Shreya ko kya huya?

Daya (stammering): Sir, voh… (Vinod glared him) Sir, voh aaj maine Ms. Sinha ko apni party mein bulaya tha (and he told him everything)

Vinod hit his own head.

Vinod (tensed): Daya, yeh kya kiya! (biting his nails): Kal, agar Shreya ko sach pta chala toh tumhaare saath main bhi gya. Voh poore ghar ko sar pe utha legi.

Daya (shocked): Sir, lekin aapko kya hoga?

Vinod (glared): Tumhaara guardian kaun hai?

Daya (casually): Aap. (then, realized) Aur agar use pta chala toh… (nodded) Aap use yeh pta mat chalne dijiyega

Vinod (angrily): Tum meri beti se mujhe daant khilwakar hi rho ge. Agar use kabhi pta chal gya ki maine yeh baat chhupayi hai, toh uski alag class legi meri.

Daya (shocked): Major Vinod Sinha, apni beti se dartein hain.

Vinod (angrily): Kyunki uski beti gusse mein kaali maa se kam nhi hoti.

Daya (surprised): Ms. Sinha ko gussa bhi aata hai.

Vinod (tensed): Voh bhi bahut bayankar.

Daya (smiled): Sir, ek idea hai, kyun na main yahin ruk jaoon aur kal Ms. Sinha ko khud hi mna loon.

Vinod (tensed): Itna asaan nhi hai.

Daya (smirked): Sir, aapka yeh student, asaan kaam karta kahan hai.

Vinod (chuckled): Thik hai, lekin jab voh mandir jaa kar aa jaye, tabhi uske saamne jana.

Daya was confused, but still nodded.

Vinod (looked towards Shreya): Aur ise uske kamare mein rakh do.

Daya lifted Shreya in his arms and went to the way were the servant directed. He entered the room and saw her photos. All photos had her charming face. She was indeed lovelier than an angel, residing on earth.

Daya had a sweet smile. He kept her on the bed and removed her heels. A maid came and dressed her in her more comfortable clothes.

The morning came. Shreya woke up and found her head paining badly, but she didn't paid much heed to it and got freshen up.

By 8 pm, Daya woke up and freshened up. He asked Vinod if he could use his gym and he allowed him. Daya had an habit on gymming daily.

Shreya came from the temple. She was offered a glass was lime water and she took it. It was such a relief from her headache. She felt so good.

Shreya (thinking): Are haan, hum toh apna bracelet gym mein hi bhul aaye. Koi nhi, wahin ho ga, leletein hai.

She went towards the gym.

Daya was boxing with the sand bag. He only had his vest and shorts on. Shreya came inside the gym. She saw him. She turned to the opposite side in embarrassment and an audible gasp escaped her lips. Daya looked towards her.

Shreya (shocked, still her back was facing him): Aap yahan kya kar rhein hai, Mr. Oberoi?

Daya (stammering): Haan, ab voh…. (took a deep breath) Mujhe aapse kucch baat karni hai.

Shreya (immediately): Lekin abhi nhi. Please, pehle aap apne kapde pehen lijiye, hume aise accha nhi lag rha hai. I am feeling uncomfortable.

Daya (nodded): Okay, lekin aap yahan aayi kyun thi, Ms. Sinha?

Shreya (relaxed): Voh hum apna bracelet gym mein bhul gye the.

Daya (surprised): Aap gym bhi karti hain?

Shreya (shook her head in no): Nhi, hum kisi instrument par depend nhi hote hai, humaari aadat hai subah uth kar ek ghanta jogging aur fir exersice aur boxing karne ki. Achha, ab bracelet de dijiye, hume kaam hai. Voh saamne wale table par hai.

Daya nodded and gave her the bracelet. She immediately left from there.

Daya (thinking): Yeh pehli aisi ladki hai, jisne mujhe aise dekhkar apna muh ghuma liya. Sachi, chahe meri rival ho, par dil toh mera jeet hi liya hai, Ms. Sinha ne. (remembered her lines) Inhein instruments par vishwas nhi hai, hmpf!

Soon, he completed his training. He freshened up. Shreya was serving breakfast to her father.

Servant (smiled): Bitiya, aap har roz subah khana kyu bnati hain? Hum hai na. Abhi hum itne bhi budhe nhi huye hai.

Shreya (smiled): Janti hoon, kaka, lekin din mein kam se kam ek baar apne parivaar ke liye khana bnana mujhe bahut accha lagta hai. Aur haan, aap sab ke liye bhi bna diya hai.

Daya smiled lightly. He was really impressed by her simplicity and innocence.

He came and sat on the chair. Shreya served him too and sat on his opposite with Vinod in between them. She was busy eating her breakfast and the two were busy making plans, as how to make her know.

Shreya (suddenly): Achha, Mr. Oberoi, kal ka hume kucch yaad nhi aa rha hai. Last humne voh drink pi, phir kya huya?

Daya (stammering): Ab… Ms. Sinha, voh (took a deep breath and closed his eyes, said in one breath) Voh jo maine aapko drink di thi usmein alcohol tha.

Shreya stopped eating and looked at him.

Shreya (expressionlessly): Matlab humne sharab pi thi.

Daya (nodded): I am sorry.

Shreya (teary): Aaj tak humne kabhi sharab ko haath bhi nhi lagaya, aur ek din mein humne apne aapko pura badal diya, matlab western kapde, makeup aur phir alcohol (angrily) Sab aapki wajah se huya hai, Mr. Oberoi, I hate you.

Daya (guilty): Ms. Sinha, I am sorry.

Shreya said nothing and went from there. Vinod stood up and so did Daya.


	4. Chapter 4

Vinod (tensed): Dekha, naraz ho gyi. Ab pakka yeh apne paap ko dhone ke liye 1 din ka nirjala upwaas karegi.

Daya (surprised): Nirjala upwaas. (Vinod nodded) Sir, ek baat boloon, Ms. Sinha ek dum aap jaisi nhi hai. Voh kucch zyaada hi aastik hai.

Vinod (lost tone): Ab jab kucch nhi tha, tab bhagwaan ko hi sab kucch mana hai isne… toh aastik to hogi hi.

Daya (confused): Matlab?

Vinod (came back to his senses): Kucch nhi (to divert the topic) Ab, tum yahi ruko main dekhta hoon use.

He went towards her room, where Shreya has gone. He entered the room and saw Shreya sitting on the bed and crying holding a pillow against her chest. He went to her and kept a hand on her shoulder. She immediately turned and hugged him, throwing the pillow.

Shreya (sobbing): Papa, dekhiye na, humse kaisa paap ho gya. I am sorry, galti se hi sahi, humne sharaab pi li.

Vinod (caressing her hairs): Koi baat nhi beta, it's okay. Ismein na tumhaari galati hai, na hi Daya ki.

Shreya remembered something and stood up.

Shreya (suspiciously): Papa, Mr. Oberoi aapke kya lagtein hai? Humara matlab hai, ki aapne unhein ghar mein rehne diya, gym use karne diya aur abhi bhi aap unki side le rhein hai?

Vinod (hesitantly): Beta, ab voh… voh (took a deep breath and said in one breath) Main uska guardian hoon.

Shreya was hell shocked. Her lips parted a little as if grasping what was said.

Shreya (angrily): Matlab aap Mr. Oberoi ko pehle se jaante hain. Aapne humse itni badi baat chhipayi. Yeh umeed nhi thi aapse.

Vinod (guilty): Sorry beta, mujhe tumhe yeh baat pehle bta deni chahiye thi.

Shreya said nothing and left the room. She went downstairs and left the house. Daya saw her going and got that she got about the truth. Daya was upset and guilty to make her drink, even if he didn't do it on purpose. He decided to follow her.

Shreya was running, she went to the jungle, which was near the bungalow.

Daya followed her but lost the track in the jungle. He went in and heard some sobs. He looked at the source and found it was Shreya. Her back was towards him and she was sobbing hugging a tree.

He went near her.

Daya (softly): Ms. Sinha.

She turned with a jerk making her back body sticking to the tree.

Shreya (teary): Mr. Oberoi, please chale jaiye yeha se.

Daya (explaining): Ms. Sinha, please let me explain… maine jaan bunchkar nhi kiya tha.

Shreya (teary, shouting): I said leave the please immediately.

Daya thought it wise to leave the place. He entered her bungalow. Vinod was standing there, looking at him with hopeful eyes.

Daya (low tone): I thought it wise, not to disturb her.

Vinod nodded, understanding the situation. Daya went in the room. He laid himself on the bed. He closed his eyes and was just thinking about Shreya and how to convince her.

Daya (thinking): Voh meri business rival hai, aur main use mana rha hoon. Huh! Agar Vinod sir iske pita nhi hote na, to isi haal mein chhod deta. (he turned his side) Shayad nhi chhod pata, yeh ladki mujhe pta nhi kyun sabse alag lag rhi hai. She is different in a positive note.

Thinking all this, he rested himself.

It was afternoon; he came out of the room and saw Vinod tensed.

Daya (confused): Kya huya sir?

Vinod (tensed): Daya, Shreya abhi tak nhi aayi hai, aur bearish bhi ho rhi hai.

Daya (tensed): Kya! Sir, main jaa kar dekhta hoon.

Vinod nodded and he went.

Daya went inside the same jungle and saw Shreya roaming and singing. She was fully wet. He was mermerised in her beauty, though she hasn't seen him.

Kabhi kabhi lage yehi  
Jo hona tha hua wahi  
Badlana bhi hawaaon ka hai zaroori

Kabhi kabhi lage yehi  
Jo milna tha mila wahi  
Bikharna bhi duaaon ka hai zaroori

Kisi ke waaste kahaan  
Zameen pe aaya aasmaan  
Ye dooriyan rahi bas dooriyan

Ke chori chori chupke se chupke se rona  
Hai zaroori..  
Ke paani paani ankhiyon ka ankhiyon ka hona  
Hai zaroori..

Reh gayi aarzoo ik adhuri  
Ke kabhi kabhi  
Aisa bhi, aisa bhi hona  
Hai zaroori…

Nasamajh thhe hum  
Jo ye bhi na samjhe  
Waqt aane pe  
Sab badalte hain

Manzilein kya hain  
Aur raaste kya hain  
Log pal bhar mein  
Yahaan Rabb badalte hain

Kisi ke vaaste kahaan  
Kinaare aaye kashtiyan  
Ye dooriyan rahi bas dooriyan

Ke chori chori chupke se, chupke se rona  
Hai zaroori..  
Ke paani paani ankhiyon ka, ankhiyon ka hona  
Hai zaroori..

Reh gayi aarzoo ik adhuri..  
Ke kabhi kabhi  
Aisa bhi, aisa bhi hona  
Hai zaroori…

Muskurane ke kitne bahane thhe  
Phir bhi aankhon ne  
Kyun nami chun li

Dil ki baatein toh  
Sab aasmaani thi  
Hum hi pagal the  
Iss dil ki jo sunn li

Kisi ke vaaste kahaan  
Mili hai raat se subah  
Ke dooriyan rahi bas dooriyan

Ke chori chori chupke se, chupke se rona  
Hai zaroori..  
Ke paani paani ankhiyon ka, ankhiyon ka hona  
Hai zaroori..

Reh gayi aarzu ik adhuri..  
Ke kabhi kabhi  
Aisa bhi, aisa bhi hona  
Hai zaroori..

Shreya stopped singing, bringing him back to reality. Daya immediately went to her, he too was fully wet.

She saw him and started to go in the opposite direction with fast steps, he too followed her. It was mud at a corner and she stepped in it. She was about to slip but Daya held her by her waist. They were too close. They were lost in each other.

Daya moved near her slowly and she too gave him the permission. He slowly sucked the water beads from her face, then neck. She didn't protest but was pleasured. She held his arms tightly, trying not to moan.

A thunder struck and they came to reality. Shreya stood properly with a jerk and realized what happened. She had tears in her eyes. Daya too was guilty for his deed.

Shreya (murmuring): Yeh humne kya kar diya? (kept her hand on her mouth and started to tear silently)

Daya (explaining): Dekhiye Ms. Sinha, I am sorry. Mujhe aisa nhi karna chahiye tha.

Shreya (teary): Nahi Mr. Oberoi, galti humari hai, hum apna hosh kaise kho sakte hai. Hume khud par control rakhna chahiye tha.

Daya (guilty): I am sorry, Ms. Sinha.

Shreya (turned to the other side): Mr. Oberoi, please kucch der ke liye hume akela chhod dijiye.

Daya said nothing and went from there. He went to her house, told Vinod that she wanted to be alone for sometimes and went to his house. He was very guilty for what he did. He just lost his senses.

The change in his behavior was observed by his mother.

DM (concerned): Daya puttar, kya hua hai tujhe?

Daya (trying to be normal): Kuch bhi toh nhi mom. Par aap ko aisa kyu lag rha hai?

DM (concerned): Bus aaj tu kucch khoya-khoya sa lag rha hai. Sachi sab thik hai na?

Daya (nodded assuringly): Haan mom.

Till then Rishabh came running to him.

Rishabh (tensed): Sir, bahut badi problem ho gyi hai.

Daya (narrowed his eyes): Kya huya hai, Rishabh?


	5. Chapter 5

Rishabh (worried): Sir, Vinod sir ka phone tha… Ms. Shreya abhi tak ghar nhi pahunchi hai.

DM (suspiciously): Vinod sir, matlab Vinod bhai sahib na?

Daya (nodded): Haan, mom, voh Ms. Sinha ke pita hai. (to Rishabh) Rishabh, meri saari meetings cancel kar do, I have to go there, right now.

He left the place immediately, while the other two exchanged glances.

He reached her house in an hour and rushed inside. Vinod was sitting on the sofa with his face buried in his hand and Tejas was roaming to and fro.

Daya (tensed): Sir, Ms. Sinha abhi tak ghar nhi aayi?

Vinod stood up and Tejas stopped in place.

Tejas (angrily): I am sorry Mr. Oberoi, par yeh aapke karan ho rha hai.

Daya looked down in guilty.

Vinod (to divert the situation): Daya, Shreya jaha tumhe mili thi, phir se vahi jaao aur dekho.

Daya nodded and went back to the jungle. He searched the whole jungle and stopped at a place and was shocked.

Daya (shocked): Ms. Sinha.

Shreya was lying on the ground, fully drenched in rain and breathing heavily. He rushed to her and moved her body up holding across her back. He patted her face.

Daya (tensed): Ms. Sinha! (patted cheeks) Oh god! Inka toh Shareer tap rha hai.

Daya was too tensed to think something. He just held her in his arms and rushed to the house.

He ran inside the house and went towards her room. Tensed Vinod and Tejas followed him. He kept her gently on the bed.

Vinod (tensed): Daya, yeh kya huya?

Daya told him in which situation she was, when he approached her.

Daya (seriously): Sir, Shreya ko bahut tez bukhar hai aur I think voh behosh bhi isi karan se huyi hai.

Vinod nodded.

The doctor came and told the same thing. She was unconscious for about 5 hours and then came back to consciousness. She was too weak to even stand on her foot.

Shreya (weakly): Papa, main yaha kya kar rhi hoon?

Vinod (concerned): Shreya, itna kya gussa kit um apnesehat ka khyaal na raho.

Shreya looked at him and then remembered the whole series of incidents. She was too embarrassed to say anything.

Shreya (low tone): Sorry.

She had to take a week bed rest to recover perfectly.

Daya reached his home. It was already night. He ate his dinner and went to bed. He wasn't able to sleep, but just turning his directions. He was in deep thinking, about the day, Shreya and how their encounters turned to be.

Daya (thinking): Aaj najane mujhe kya ho gya tha. Pta nhi Ms. Sinha ko dekh kar ek ajeeb si feeling aati hai. Unhe kucch ho na jaaye iska kitna dart ha mujhe aur phir main unhe touch bhikiya. Pta nhi hosh kaise kho gye mere.

Soon, he slept.

Soon, she recovered and was fit and fine.

She avoided the encounters with Daya, while he always used to come to him about one thing or the other.

She even grew to hate him more than ever. She really never liked him coming to the same meetings as hers. Vinod too invited him home sometimes and he came too. But both sta

A month passed by…

She was wearing a simple lehnga with violet blouse, green dupatta and red ghagra. Her side plates were showing off her backless blouse. She had a simple gold pedant with a swastika on it.

She took the pooja thal and headed to the temple, a few meters from her house, which she used to walk. Wind was blowing fastly. She was crossing the road. A black jaguar came on its fastest speed and stopped hardly 4 inches away from her. She gasped.

The door opened and Daya came out of the car. He was looking angry. Shreya looked at him and then, turned her face to the other side, controlling her anger.

Daya (angry): Yeah, kya kar rhi thi tum? Marna hai kya?

Shreya (calmly): Please, Mr. Oberoi chale jaiye yahan se.

Daya (angrily): Kyu? Yeh sadak tumne khareed liya hai kya?

Shreya said nothing but just climbed the stairs. Daya followed her in anger. He was continuously calling her name, but she didn't stop and neither responded.

Shreya went inside with fast steps. She was about to enter the temple, when he pulled her out. Her eyes were closed.

Daya (smirked): Kya huya Ms. Sinha? Mujhe dekhne se dar lagta hai?

Shreya (closed eyes, teary): Please, Mr. Oberoi, hume jaane dijiye… please. (a tear escaped her eyes)

Daya got confused, when the priest came out.

Pandit (angrily): Are yeh kya kar rhe ho? Shreya beti kisi bhi gair mard ko nhi dekh sakti pooja se pehle.

Daya understood and left her. She immediately moved in and did her prayer. She touched the priest's feet. He blessed her and she was glaring Daya teary.

Shreya (gritting teeth): Dusro ke bare mein sochna sikhiye Mr Oberoi, issse pehle ki log aapke bare mein sochna band kar dein.

She went from there, wiping her tears.

Daya was confused, which was well noticed by the priest.

Pandit (smiled): Bahut hi pyaari aur bholi bachhi hai. Mummi papa kit oh maut tabhi ho gyi thi jab yeh 12 saal ki thi. Tabse Major sahib ke saath ho rehti hai. Zyaada jaanta toh nhi par bahut saha hai bechari ne. Lekin tabh bhi bhagwaan ka shukriya karne roz mandir aati hai, lekin aaj tak kucch nhi maanga. Khushiyon se bahut dur thi iski zindagi lekin (chuckled): Dusro ke zindagi mein khushiyaan la kar khud khush ho jaati, par khud ke zindagi se darti hai.

Daya heard him carefully and turned to see her going.

Daya (Smiled): Accha, Namaste pandit ji, main bhi chalta hoon.

Pandit (smiled): Are yahan taka aye ho, andar bhi aakar bhagwan ke darshan kar lo.

Daya (smirked): Main bhagwaan ko nhi manta.

He went from there, while the priest smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Shreya returned home and was really angry on what Daya did today. She decided not to show this anger to anyone. She calmed herself.

Vinod entered her room and went near her.

Vinod (smiled): Shreya beta.

Shreya (smiled): Haan, papa.

Vinod (smiled): Shikhar ka phone aaya tha, voh tumse milna chahta hai.

Shreya (shocked): Shikhar ji! Par kyun? Achanak se itne din baad unhe humari yaad kaise aa gyi?

Vinod (shocked): Beta, yeh kaise baat kar rhi ho uske bare mein. Tumhaara mangetar hai voh, sagaai hone wali hai tum dono ki.

Shreya (calmed herself): I am soory, papa. Btaiye kahan jaana hai?

Vinod (nodded): Palm Tree Restaurant, raat 8 baje. Dinner par lejana chahta hai tumhe.

Shreya gave a fake smile as Vinod went. She sat on the bed with a thud.

Tejas entered the room.

Tejas (worried): Ma'am, are you okay?

Shreya (nodded): Bas thik hi hai hum Tejas.

Tejas (confused): Kyu? Kya huya ma'am?

Shreya (tensed): Shikhar ji ke saath dinner par jaane ko kaha hai, papa ne.

Tejas (suspiciously): Ma'am, aap Shikhar ji ka naam sunkar dukhi kyun ho jaati hai? Kya aapko yeh rishta pasand nhi hai?

Shreya (smiled lightly): Tejas, humne tumhe ek dost mana hai, isliye hum tumse jhuth nhi bolenge, Shikhar ji hume kabhi pasand nhi the. Yeh rishta humne bas papa ke khushi ke liye kiya hai. Hume unke saath rehna accha nhi lagta hai. Kabhi- kabhi aisa lagta hai ki hum unhe dhokha de rhe hain.

Tejas (shocked): Ma'am phir aap rishta todh kyun nhi deti?

Shreya (stood up): Tejas, aise bas papa ki badnaami hogi, aur kucch nhi.

Tejas (tensed): Par hum kucch toh kar sakte hai na?

Shreya (shook her head in no): Nhi, bas humari shaadi unse karwa sakte hai.

Tejas looked at her with a jerk.

Shreya (held his hand): Tejas, please, yeh baat tum Papa ko kabhi mat btana, tumhe humari kasam.

Tejas said nothing but just nodded.

He went out of the room.

Tejas (thinking): Ma'am, aapne mujhe Vinod sir ko na btane ki kasam di hai, lekin ek insaan hai jo meri ismein madad kar sakta hai. Sirf aapne nhi, maine bhi aapko apni dost mana hai, yahan tak ki ek badi behen. Toh ab is bhai ka wada hai, aapko dukhi nhi rehna hoga.

The day went and then, the night came.

Shreya got ready for the dinner. She wore a beautiful baby pink saree with golden embroidery border and pink sleeveless and backless blouse. It was given by her father. She left her hairs open. She gave a touch up by kohl and pink vine lipstick. She was looking really beautiful. She wore her silver jhumkas and golden braclet.

She even didn't bother to look herself in the mirror. She wore her golden heel sandals and went out of her room. Shikhar came to pick her up and they headed to the restaurant. They were sitting on couple's corner, in one side of the restaurant.

Shikhar was blabbering something but she wasn't listening to him, as she knew, he must be boasting about his father's property. She was looking around.

Shreya (thinking): Arre Mr. Oberoi bhi hai, nice (shocked): What! Mr. Oberoi, kisi ladki ke saath, huh!

Shreya was looking him with disgust and Daya too saw her.

He was shocked and stunned at the same time.

Daya (thinking): Oh ho! Aaj toh Mumbai ki garmi bhi badh gyi. Even, Indian mein koi itna hot kaise lag sakta hai (then he realized) Ms. Sinha in couple's corner! Huh! Bechara unka boyfriend (shocked): Ms. Sinha aur unka botfriend! Huh!

Daya noticed something.

Daya (thinking): Are, yeh mere taraf kyun dekh rhi hai?

Daya smiled and kept a hand on his partner's hand. Shreya saw him with a shocked and disgust expression. She sat straight and held Shikhar's hand and started to talk to him, stealing glances at Daya. Shikhar as well as Daya was shocked.

Daya stood up and went to her with his partner. Shreya saw him ans stood up with a fake smile.

Shreya (fake smiled): Hello, Mr. Oberoi.

Daya (smiled): Hello, Ms. Sinha, actually I wanted you to meet someone. (pointing to his partner) She is Samantha, meri cousin hai, USA mein rehti hai.

Shreya (smiled, shook hands): HI, Samantha, I am Shreya Sinha, aapke bhai ki business rival.

Samantha (foreign tone): Hello, Shreya, nice to meet you.

Daya (pointing Shikhar): Waise kya aap mujhe kisi se milwana chahti hai?

Shreya (smiled): Sure, yeh Shikhar hai, humara fiancé, hum dono ki sagaai hone wali hai. Isne bhi USA mein studies ki hai, and is a big business man there.

Shikhar (smiled): Oh! Shreya! I didn't know ki tum meri baat bhi sunti ho.

Shreya (fake smile): Funny enough.

Daya (boasting): Waise meri cousin bhi ek top model hai. She also has a degree from Princeton.

Shreya (out shining him): Oh really! Shikhar also has a degree from Havard University. And he has also done his masters in guitar.

The other two seemed to be impressed from each other. Samantha wanted to say something.

Daya (fake smile): Nice, and you know Samantha…

Shreya (interrupting): wants to say something. (to Samantha): Yes, Samantha.

Samantha (smiled): Well, Shreya, will you mind me, talking to your fiancé?

Shreya (smiled): Well, why not?

Samantha (smiled): So, can we just exchange seats?

Shreya nodded and went to Samantha's seat with Daya. She was happy that she did not have to tolerate Shikhar but unhappy as now, it was Daya, whom she has to tolerate.

Daya (starting the conversation):Waise Ms. Sinha, aapne Shikhar ji ke bare mein kaafi bta liya, ab apne bare mein bhi bta lijiye.

Shreya looked at him with a jerk; he was the first person on the earth to ask her about herself. She smiled widely.

Shreya (smiled): Sure, maine apni studies Delhi University se ki hai aur phir Vinod Grop of Industries establish ki, well I think I was doing well, isliye maine Sinha Fundation bhi start kiya taki I can help the needy. I was every happy and satisfied. Maine alag-alag cities mein orphanages khole aur old age homes bhi. Maine gareebo ke liye bhi skill education schools khole, so that koyi berozgar na rhe (stirring her drink) Everything is going fine, you know.

Daya (smiled): Waise sun kar achha laga (surprised) Aur abhi maine notice kiya ki aap 'hum' ke jagah 'mai' use kar rhi hai.

Shreya (nodded): You are the first person; I am talking to like this. And you are also the first person to ask about me.

Daya (smiled): Well, I really would like to hear this.

Shreya smiled and they again got engaged in their talks. She was enjoying spending time with him. She never liked encounters with him but now, she just loved his company.

Soon, they had to go to their houses. Daya proposed the idea of dropping Shreya to her house. All agreed and Shikhar took Samantha.

In Dareya car,

Shreya was smiling looking out of the car, when she noticed something.

Shreya (immediately): Stop the car.

Daya stopped the car and looked at her, confused.

She immediately went outside the car and ran to the other side on the road. It was raining outside. She held a puppy in her hand and started to caress it.

Daya smiled noticing her action. He too went outside and then crossed the road. She took the puppies to the shade of a densed tree and kept them on the ground. She sat on her knee beside them, smiling.

Daya came and sat beside her. She looked at him and smiled and again turned to the little creatures. Daya was just staring her. She is the most beautiful creature in the world, was a random thought in his mind which made him blush.

She started to shiver. He noticed this and then, covered her with his blazer. She was feeling cold and thus, accepted the blazer. She felt as if he was hugging her from behind. She loved the feel but in the corner of her heart, she was ashamed, as she was getting engaged.

She stood up and so did Daya. She was too shy to meet his eyes.

Shreya (shyly): Mr. Oberoi, chaliye hume late ho rha hai.

Daya nodded and they went to the car and drove off.

Daya (suddenly): Ms. Sinha, I am sorry.

Shreya (confused): Sorry, kyun?

Daya (sighed): Aaj subah, mujhe aisa nhi karna tha.

Shreya looked down.

Shreya (smiled): It's okay, (to lighten the situation) Waise bhi, aaj aapne us Shikhar ji ke boring baton se mujhe bchaya hai, toh maafi toh de hi sakti hoon.

Daya (smiled): aapko apne hi fiancé ki baatein boring lagti hai.

Shreya (nodded): Arrange marriage.

Daya smiled at her and then concentrated on driving.

Daya (thinking): Tejas, sach keh rha tha. Ms. Sinha, kal subah tak sab thik ho jayega, I promise.

They drove away to her house.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning came.

Shikhar came to Shreya's house. Soon, Daya and Samantha were also there.

The three were standing beside one another looking down in guilt with Daya in the centre. Shreya was standing in front of them giving her deadliest glare. Tejas was in a corner with Vinod. Both had worried faces.

Shreya (steaming): Toh, Shikhar aur Samantha, tum dono ek dusre se pyaar karte ho, voh bhi college ke dino se.

The love birds nodded.

Shreya (nodded): Good… toh Samantha ne Mr. Oberoi ki cousin hone ka natak kyun kiya?

Samantha (pointing Daya): Unhone hi kaha tha, aur kal ka poora incident ek plan tha.

Shreya raised her eyebrows and looked at Daya.

Daya (stammering): Ab, mujhe aise mat dekhiye, aapke PA ne hi mujhe btaya tha ki aap Shikhar se pyaar nhi karti, even pasand bhi nhi karti.

All turned to Tejas, while he looked down.

Shreya (smirked): Tejas, bhai sahab aap sidhe se bolenge ki hum apne tarike se bulwain?

Tejas (immediately): Yes, yeh mera plan tha. Aap meri badi behen jaisi hai, aur main apni behen ko aise nhi dekh sakta. Even, everyone deserves true love. Toh…

Shreya smiled. She moved to Tejas with fast steps. He thought of some slaps but got a hug. All were surprised.

Shreya (whispered): Thank you, humare bhai.

Tejas had tears. Shreya separated and looked at him.

Shreya (worried): Tejas, tum ro kyun rhe ho?

Tejas (wiping his tears): Ma'am, aapne mujhe rakhi bandhi hai, bhai duj bhi kiya hai, par kabhi bhai nhi bulaya… aaj pehli baar aapne mujhe bhai kaha toh bus…

Shreya smiled and cupped his face.

Shreya (softly): Ek baat yaad rakhna Tejas, hum chahe yeh jataye na par aapne blood relatives se bhi zyaada apne is pariwar ko mana hai. Aap sab tab mere saath the jab apno ne bhi saath chhod diya tha… toh tum mere bhai ho, chahe hum yeh kehna bhul jaaye ya jatana bhul jaye, khud ko kabhi kam mat samajhna. Jitni hum hai, toh mere bagal mein tum bhi ho. You are just as me, you are my brither.

She kissed his forehead. He hugged her tight. All smiled. Daya was just admiring her wisdom and kindness. They separated and Shreya turned to Shikhar.

She moved near the three.

Shreya (smiled): Shikhar ji, aap agar hume pehle bta dete toh bhi hum kucch nhi kehte, jaisa Tejas ne kaha, Everyone deserves true love and your true love is Samantha. Here you go, you are now free to marry her.

She moved to Samantha and took her hands in hers.

Shreya (smiled): Samantha, have a happy life with him. (to lighten the situation) Aur inke bakwaas ko jhelne ke liye all the best.

All laughed. Soon, Samantha and Shikhar left.

Daya (to Vinod): Sir, main bhi chalta hoon.

He was about to move when Vinod called him from behind.

Daya (turning to him): Haan sir, kucch kaam tha?

Vinod (nodded): Haan Daya, mujhe tumse kucch chahiye tha. Kya doge mujhe?

Daya (nodded): aap jo maange gein main agar de paoonga toh zaroor dunga, I promise.

Vinod smiled and moved to Shreya.

Vinod (hopefully): Shreya, tum bhi wada karo ki tum bhi nhi mukarogi.

Shreya (nodded): Haan papa, agar hum wada karte hai.

Vinod (took a deep breath): Daya, mujhe Shreya ke liye tumhara haath mangna hai.

All were shocked. Tejas looked at Shreya then Daya and then back at Vinod.

Shreya (shocked): Papa, yeh aap kya keh rhein hai? Mr. OBeroi se aap humari shaadi karana chahte hai?

He ignored her question.

Vinod (to Daya): Toh kya thamoge Shreya ka haath? Yaad rakhna, tumne wada kiya hai.

Daya thought for a while. He looked at Vinod and then, at Shreya, who was staring the ground.

Daya (nodded): Haan, Ms. Sinha se shaadi ke liye taiyyar hoon mai.

Shreya looked at him with a jerk.

Shreya (shocked): Mr. Oberoi, yeh aap kya keh rhein hai? (to Vinod): Papa, please, hum shaadi nhi karna chahte.

Vinod (calmly): Shreya, tumne kaha tha kit um nhi mukro gi.

Shreya said nothing. She was able to think nothing. She had tears. She just ran to her room and started to cry.

Daya was just standing there, looking at the direction she disappeared. He too didn't recongised the part of his heart, who said yes. He was shocked from his own words.

Vinod (sighed): Chalo, Shreya ko bhi mna lein.

Daya nodded and they reached her room. Vinod asked him to stand outside, he agreed.

Inside the room, she was sitting on the bed facing her back to the door. She was sobbing silently but her shoulders could tell she was. Vinod sighed and sat beside her. She showed no reaction to this. She was just crying, looking at the floor. Daya was seeing everything from the doorstep.

Vinod (looking at the floor): Shreya, itni naraz ho apne baap se, ki uski maujoodgi ko nazar andaaz kar diya.

Shreya (teary): Jise khud uske pita ne nazar andaaz kar diya, voh kya kisi aur ko karegi?

Vinod (sighed): Shreya, dekho main tumhaari shaadi hote huye dekhne chahta hoon. Pta nhi ab main kal rhoon na rhoon.

The two were shocked and looked at him with a jerk.

Shreya (angrily): Yeh kya bakwaas kar rhein hai aap?

Vinod stood up and took a file from Tejas. He gave it to Shreya and again sat beside her.

Vinod (calmly): Mujhe blood cancer hai. (Shreya looked at him) Last stage, doctor ne kaha hai, ki mushkil se 12 mahine hai mere paas. (he looked at her daughter) Har pita ki tarah mera bhi sapna hai ki main tumhaari doli sajte huye dekhoon. Mana main asli pita nhi hoon tumhaara, lekin tumhi ho jo ho mere liye. Meri beti, mera pariwar, sab tum ho. (with hopeful eyes) Toh kya tum mere liye itna nhi karogi?

Shreya looked at floor and thought for a while. She stood up and wiped her tears.

Shreya (strong tone): hum yeh shaadi karenge, sirf aapke liye.

Vinod stood up and hugged his daughter. He was really happy.

Vinod (smiled): Main bas tere haath pile hote huye dekhna chata hoon.

Shreya smiled.

Vinod (to lighten the situation): Aur ho sake toh apne natiyo ko bhi dekhna chahta hoon.

Daya blushed and Tejas gave him a naughty look, while Shreya glared him, which made Vinod to look at the other side.

Shreya (glared): Aapko mazak soojh rha hai.

Vinod (innocently): Ab maine kya mazak kiya? Tumhare bacchon ke saath ab khel bhi sakta.

Shreya could no longer suppress her blush. Daya looked at her and was lost in her total red face. He came to reality when Vinod hugged him.

Their eyes met and Shreya turned away her gaze. It was significant, that she wasn't happy. But he promised himself to make her happy and not have any complaints.


	8. Chapter 8

The nest day came. Vinod called Daya's mother, Grishma to his house to see Shreya. Grishma happily accepts the visit. She was happy that atleast, Daya would get married.

The tea was being served to everyone. Daya and Grishma were sitting on the couch and Vinod was sitting opposite to them. Tejas and Rishabh were standing on the side of their bosses. They were having an eye conversation and were tensed if Grishma would like Shreya or not.

Grishma (smiled): Vinod Bhai sahab, main toh bahut khush hoon ki akhir kar Daya ne settle hone ka soch hi liya.

Vinod (smiled): Main bhi, ki meri bachi ko itna accha khandaan milne wala hai.

Daya just smiled lightly. He was looking towards her room, getting restless. He looked at his mother.

Till then, they heard the voice of anklets. They turned towards the stares. Daya was just lost while others admired her.

She was wearing a mustard yellow saree with pink borders and golden work on it. Her blouse was blackless, one quarter sleeved and pink. Her ears had golden jhumkaas while she decorated her hands with metallic gold bangles. She had a golden lustrous bind between her brows. She had a little nude makeup while her open hairs danced with air as she descended the stairs. She was looking down as she came to them.

All stood up to respect the princess. Grishma was smiling ear to ear. Shreya touched her feet and took her blessing. Daya was still looking at her. She noticed his gaze on her and turned all red. All sat down. Shreya sat down beside Vinod.

Grishma (interrupting): Are Shreya, tum Daya ke saath baitho. Mujhe dekhna hai, ki Daya aur tum ek saath kaise lagte ho.

Shreya just nodded and both sat on the couch in the middle. The two assistants gestured them a 'perfect' look. Rishabh slowly moved and stood beside Tejas.

Rishabh (whispered to Tejas): Bhai, meri hone wali bhabhi toh bahut sundar hai.

Tejas (proudly): Akhir humari Shreya ma'am jo hai.

Though, it was very slow. Daya and Shreya could hear it perfectly as they sat just below them. Shreya smiled shyly while Daya looked at her admiringly.

Grishma (softly): Shreya beta, kucch apne bare mein batao.

Shreya (softly): Ji, hum Kharakpur se hai. Hum Sinha Foundation ke owner hai. IS foundation se humne kai shehron mein anathalay, old age homes, skill education schools khole hai. (deep voice): Hum is rishte se pehle aapko s=apne bare mein kucch aur bhi btana chahte hai.

Grishma (confused): Kya beta?

Shreya (sighed): Hum (pointing to Vinod) inki asli beti nhi hai (Grishma was shocked) Hum Kharakpur k eek zamindar ki beti hai. Humari maa humare janam ke samay hi guzar gyi thi, isliye humare pita bhi humse nafrat karte the. Voh der raat ghar aaya karte sharab pi kar aur hume khoob mara karte.

Grishma and Rishabh were shocked while Daya was listening to her keenly.

Shreya (looking straight to nowhere)Humne kabhi unhein kucch nhi bola (heavy throat) Kyunki hum aaj bhi apni maa ki maut ka zimmedar khud ko samajhte hai. Hum bade huye. Aaj se kareeban das saal pehle, jab hum 15 saal ke the, humare khud ke pita ne humare saath (teary) batmeezi karne ki koshish ki.

All were shocked and Daya clenched his fist in anger.

Shreya (inhaled): Us samay, Papa yaani (pointing to Vinod) inki posting humaare gaon mein hi huyi thi, toh hum kisi tarah apne pita se peecha chhudakar ghar se bhag gye aur gaon ke bahari ilake tak pahunch gye, waha hume papa mile. Humari halat bahut kharab thi, humne 2 din se kucch nhi khaya tha, toh hum behosh ho gye aur yeh hume apne ghar le gye. Waha jab hume hosh aaya toh humne inhe sab btaya, toh humare pita ko saza mili aur Papa hume Mumbai le aaye, humare aatit se dur.

She held Vinod's hand.

Shreya(smiled dreamingly): Hume padhaya, likhaya, is kabil banaya ki hum kisi ke liye kucch kar sake. Humne Vinod Group of Industries shuru ki.

All smiled. Vinod had tears.

Shreya (gulped): hum apne gaon mein kuchh samay ke liye wapas gye the jaha hume (looking at Daya) Mr. Oberoi ke bare mein pta chala ki yeh humare business rival hai. Hum dono ki pehli mulakaat kucch thik nhi thi (chuckled) Waise, aaj tak hum jab bhi mile, ajeeb se hi encounters huye, (Daya smiled looking at her) par Mr. Oberoi ko itna toh jaanti hoon main, ki yeh dil ke bure nhi hai.

All were touched by her story. Grishma had tears. She wiped them off and stood up. All stood up after her.

Grishma went to Shreya and held her hand.

Grishma (seriously): Vinod Bhai sahab, aapne kyun nhi milaya apni bet se?

Vinod (sighed): Kabhi mauka hi nhi mila. (confused): Lekin kyun?

Grishma cupped Shreya's face.

Grishma (smiled): Agar pehle pta hota toh abhi tak in dono ki shaadi bhi ho gyi hoti. (turned to Vinod) Mere ghar ki bahu (shook her head in no) Beti mujhe aisi hi chaiye. (turned to Shreya) Jise bina hichak ke sach bolna aata ho, jo is kabil ho ki ghar ko ek rakh sake aur jise rishton ki ahmiyat pta ho. (she kissed her forehead) Aur haan, Shreya beta, aaj se main tumhaari bhi maa hoon.

Shreya got her eyelids wet. She smiled and hugged Grishma immediately.

Shreya (uttered): Maa.

Grishma accepted her hug and started to caress her back.

Daya smiled at the union.

Daya (to lighten the situation): Rishabh, ab toh mujhe aur sambhal ke rehna padega, akhir ab do Mrs. Oberoi jo aa jayengi.

The ladies separated from hug. Shreya smiled at him, while Grishma glared him.

Grishma (fake anger): Ab tu dekh, meri beti aur main milke tera kya haal karenge. (to Shreya) Kyun Shreya?

Shreya (chuckled): Kyun nhi maa. Main toh taiyar hoon.

The ladies laughed while others joined them. All had sweets and did a little chit chat.

Grishma (naughtily): Waise bhai sahab, dono ko thodi der akele mein chhod dena chahiye.

The couple got conscious and embarrassed.

Vinod (observing them): Waise baat toh sahi hai. (to Shreya: Shreya beta.

Shreya (consciously): Haan- haan papa.

Vinod (smiled): Daya ko zara apne kamre mein le jao.

Shreya (shocked): Ji?

Vinod (nodded): Ji.

The couples exchanged glances and went to her room reluctantly.

She closed the door behind her as they came in the room. Daya went and stood at a distance. Both looked at each other and then changed their gaze. Both were at a loss of words.

Shreya (suddenly): Thank you.

Daya (confused): Kyun?

Shreya (smiled): hume saas ke roop mein ek maa den eke liye, (lost tone) Jis rishte ke liye apne poore bachpan tadpi, voh saare rishte hume ab mile.

Daya (naughtily): Accha, toh pati ke liye bhi tabse hi…

Shreya looked at him and found a mischeivious glint on his eyes. She decided to answer him.

Shreya (smiled): Ek pati nhi, par ek dost ke liye toh tadpi hoon na. Kyan aap mere dost nhi hai, Mr. Oberoi?

Daya smiled at her answer. He never expected such a quick thinking.

Daya (smiled): hoon na, akhir main voh pehla insaan hoon, jisse aap 'hum' nhi 'mai' karke baat karti hai.

Shreya again realized her language.

Shreya (realized): OH, sorry Mr. Oberoi, voh…

Daya (annoyed): Kya Ms. Sinha, humari shaadi hone wali hai, aur aap mujhe abhi bhi Mr. OBeroi hi bulati hai.

Shreya (crossing her hands against her chest): Mera toh tabh bhi thik hai, aap toh mujhe 'Ms. Sinha' kehta hai, aur 'aap' karke bulate hai. (released her hands)Aapki hone wali biwi hoon mai, kamse kam mera naam toh lijiye.

They started to agrue about it.

Daya (irritated): Shreya, now stop, tum bahut behes karti ho.

Shreya smiled.

Shreya (naughtily): Akhir humari behes kucch toh kaam aayi.

Daya, then, realized what he said. He smiled at her while she chuckled.

Shreya (clearing): Lekin hum aapse pehle hi keh rhe hai, humse iski ummeed mat kijiye ga, hum aapko Mr. Oberoi hi bulaayenge.

Daya (smiled): Ok. Par ab chale.

Shreya nodded and they went downstairs.


	9. Chapter 9

The day went by and evening came. Vinod had arranged dinner for all in the house and Shreya proposed the idea of her making the dinner.

All agreed.

Shreya wore a light black suit with golden work but she was looking really beautiful.

Daya entered th house with Rishabh and looked at her. Rishabh caught his gaze on her and gave a meaningful smile.

Rishabh (whispered): Sir, she is simple and beautiful.

Daya was lost in her.

Daya (shook his head in no): Uhun! She is simply beautiful.

Rishabh (naughtily): Wah! Sir, aap toh kavi ban gye.

Daya (got conscious): Are hum toh humesha se kavi the, tumhe dikha aaj hai.

Rishabh (naughtily): Sir, mujhe toh yeh bhabhi ji ka asar lag rha hai.

Daya gave him a fake glare which made him quiet. Grishma was just in front of them and heard their converstion. She smiled.

They entered and settled on the couch. The servant brought them drinks.

Viond could be seen chatting with Grishma and Tejas was with Rishabh. The only two people quiet was Daya and Shreya.

Shreya got up and went to the backyard. Daya saw her and followed her which was noticed by none.

Shreya was walking slowly in the grass. She closed her eyes with a smile when the cool wind touched her. Daya came there and saw her.

He cleared his throat to get her attention.

Shreya (smiled): Are, Mr. Oberoi.

Daya (smiled): Haan, voh tumhe yahan aate huye dekha toh aa gya.

Shreya (feeling the wind): Bas hum thode bore ho rhi thi toh aa gyi.

Daya (smiled): Bore ho rhi thi toh mujhse baat kar leti.

Shreya (observing him keenly): Aap bhi bore ho rhe the na?

Daya rubbed the back of his neck and gave a sheepish smile. She chuckled at his expressions.

Shreya (sighed): Chaliye, chalte chalte baat karte hai.

Daya nodded and they started to walk together.

Shreya (while walking): Mr. Oberoi, aapne to humare bare mein bahut jaan liya, thoda apne bare mein bhi btaiye, akhir hone wali biwi hoon apni.

Daya (sighed): Kya bataoon, ek simple si life rahi hai. Main bda huya, fir papa ke saath business mein lag gya. Kucch saal baad papa ki maut ho gyi cancer se aur main hi ab business sambhalta hoon. Zyaada kucch nhi hai, ek simple si life hai.

Shreya (surprised): Simple si, Mr. Oberoi, life kabhi simple nhi hoti. Kucch na kucch complexity har life mein hote hai.

Daya (looked at her): Tumhaari life mein toh kafi complexities thi.

Shreya (nodded): Thi toh (looked at him) Par papa kehte hai, ki mere life mein jitney dukh aane the aa chuke, ab aura a hi nhi sakte.

They stopped, Daya held her hands and looked in her eyes.

Daya (softly): Shreya, tum meri hone wali patni ho (she nodded) Bas tumhe itna kehna tha, ki Shreya, ab apne ateet ko apne picche chhod do (Shreya looked down and then at him) Vinod sir thik ke rhe the, ab tumhaare life mein sirf khushi aayegi, aur iska waada main karta hoon. I promise, I will give you all the happiness I could, as you are my would be wife.

Shreya smiled at his sweet gesture. He released her hands.

Shreya (sweetly): Thank you. (she took a pause and inhaled) Mr. Oberoi, mujhe nhi pta ki main ek acchi patni ban paungi kin hi, par itna keh sakti hoon aapki ek acchi dost zaroor ban kar rhoongi. Main yeh waada toh nhi kar sakti ki humesha khush rakhoongi lekin itna keh sakti hoon ki chahe koi aapke saath na khada ho, lekin aap humesha mujhe apne bagal mein payenge kyunki mujhe itna pta hai ki aap kucch galat nhi kar sakte,

Daya (Smiled): So sweet of you, Shreya.

Shreya (to lighten the situation): Accha ab chalte hai, nnhi toh humare pyaare PAs ko humari taang khichne ka mauka mil jayega.

Daya (surprised): Matlab Tejas bhi.

Shreya sighed and nodded tiredly. Daya laughed and they went back.

They saw the whole family still busy in gossips. They looked at each other and chuckled.

Daya (whispered): Lag rha hai, aaj ki raat bhukhe pet hi guzarni hogi.

Shreya (whispered): I have a better idea.

Shreya winked at Daya. Daya got confused while she went towards the kitchen.

Soon, a pleasant smell came from the same direction. All got distracted from their chat.

Soon, they were on dining table and Daya smiled at her.

The food was served. Shreya was sitting in front of Daya, Tejas in front of Rishabh and Vinod and Grishma in the opposite direction of each other. Shreya and Daya were siting near Grishma.

They tasted the food.

Grishma (smiled): Meri beti ne toh bahut accha khana bnaya hai.

Vinod (smiled): Chinta mat kijiye, ab toh roz yahi khana milega.

Grishma (made a face): Kaha, Shreya ke paas toh itna time hi nhi hoga.

Daya (smiled): Nhi mom, Shreya din mein atleast ek time ka khana khud bnati hai.

Shreya smiled while Tejas and Rishabh exchanged meaningful looks.

Rishabh (naughtily): Wah sir, aapko toh ma'am ke bare mein kaafi pta hai.

Daya (innocently): Ab us din jab main yaha ruka that oh subah bbaat sun li, ismein meri kya galati.

All got busy in pulling legs of the new couple.

Grishma (fake anger): Chup raho sab, meri beti ko pareshan kyu kar rhe ho?

Daya (fake sadness): yeh accha hai, beti aa gyi toh bête ko bhul gyi na aap mom.

Grishma (shook her head in disappointment): Drame baaz.

Shreya started to laugh.

Shreya (laughed): Mr. Oberoi aap kitne bade dramebaaz ho, oh god!

Daya (eyeing Rishabh): Ab kya kare, sangat ka asar lag hi jaata hai, kyun Rishabh?

Rishabh (innocently): Ab maine kya kiya?

Shreya laughed while others joined her. Vinod was just admiring as his doughter laughed openly.

Vinod (thinking): Bus meri is bacchi par kisi ki nazar na lag jaye (sighed).

Soon they were through with the dinner and were sitting in the living area. Shreya was thinking something and playing with her dupatta's end.

Daya noticed it so came and sat next to her.

Daya (smiled): Kya huya Shreya? Kya soch rhi ho?

Shreya (smiled): Kuchh nhi, bas itna ki shaadi ke baad apna business continue karoon ya nhi?

Daya (immediately): Are, kyu nhi! Shreya, maine tumse yeh shaadi tumhe peeche khichne ke liye nhi ki hai, I want you to see progressing. Tumne apna business ktine mushkil se set up kiya hai, I think you should continue.

Shreya (smiled): Thank you, Mr. Oberoi hume samajhne ke liye.

They did a little chit chat and the Oberois left.


	10. Chapter 10

They did a little chit chat and the Oberois left.

Shreya went to her room.

Here Daya returned to Vinod.

Daya (hesitantly): Ab Vinod sir, voh mujhe Shreya se kucch baat karni hai.

Vinod (smiled): Haan- haan, koi nhi Daya, jaao upar gyi hai apne kamre mein.

Daya nodded and went to her room. He wasn't able to find her so decided to wiat, so sat on the couch.

Last time, he wasn't able to look around her room but now when he noticed, it was so neat and tidy and so beautiful.

She freshened up and came out of the bathroom rubbing her hairs. She was just in her blouse and gharga and humming to herself.

Daya saw her ad was lost in her for a moment. A part of her cleavage was visible and her perfect curves were taking his breath. It was so hard for him to control himself.

He cleared his throat. She turned and was shocked. She immediately grabbed her dupatta. He took started looking here and there and was embarrassed. She felt her blodod rushing to her cheeks.

Shreya (surprised): Mr. Oberoi aap yaha?

Daya (stood up, trying to behave normally): Haan, voh, ab, tumhe kucch kehna tha (turned to the other side): Par pehle tum taiyaar ho jao.

Shreya looked at his gesture and smiled. She got ready and tied her hairs.

Shreya (softly): Ab aap mud sakte hai, Mr. Oberoi.

He turned.

Daya (confused): Tumne apne baal kyu band diye. I don't know, shayad tumhe mera tokna bura lage but you look even more beautiful with open hairs.

Shreya (softly): Aap mere hone wale pti hai, aapka mujhe kucch bolna mujhe bura nhi lagega, balki accha lagega ki aap mujhpar khud ka huk samjhte hai.

Daya (naughtily): Accha, aisa hai toh tum na 'hum' ke jagah 'main' use karna start kar do voh bhi sabke saamne.

Shreya (smiled): As your wish my dear would be husband.

Daya smiled. She untied her hairs and shook her head to spread them. She looked so beautiful, then Daya even didn't realize that he was staring her.

Shreya (remembered): Accha haan, aapko mujhse kucch baat karni thi na.

Daya (nodded): Haan, voh kal mom ne party rakhi hai, jismein voh tumhein sabse introduce karwane wali hai. Toh unhone kaha hai, ki kal tum subah hi humaare ghar aa jana.

Shreya (surprised): Party!

She remembered her previous experience and got tensed. Daya noticed it.

Daya (smiled): Shreya, agar tumhe pasand nhi hai toh humlog Bar counter nhi rakhenge.

Shreya (interrupting): Are nhi, Mr. Oberoi agar aapke acquaintances mein yeh sab hota hai toh mujhe problem nhi hai, because relations sahi rakhna bhi business ka ek part hai. Aap agar bar counter rakhenge bhi toh bas mere reach se dur rakhiyega, us din ki tarah galati se bhi mujhe alcoholic drink nhi milni chahiye.

Daya (smiled): As you wish madam.

Shreya (hesitantly): Aur mujhe western pehena hai ya Indian?

Daya (chuckled): Nhi Shreya tum Indian mein hi aana, actually (rubbing his neck) picchli baar bas tumhe chidane aur niche dikhane ke liya maine aisa kiya tha (adding) But you really outshone me.

Shreya (chuckled): aap bhi na (and shook her head)

Daya left while Shreya smiled at herself. She went down stairs. Vinod was seared there and light was dim. No one was seen around. His eyes were closed and his head was resting on the head rest of the sofa. He had a satisfied smile. Daya was sitting just opposite to him.

Shreya (softly): Papa, itni raat ko aap yaha kya kar rhe hai?

Vinod (smiled): Bas apni zindagi ke bare mein soch rha tha. (held her hand and pulled her beside him to sit) Aao baitho.

Viond (looked at the sealing, sighed): Bas soch rha tha ki kaise mujhe tum mein ek beti mili (she smiled) Phir tum padhti thi (in excitement) Aur yaad hai voh tumne jab tumhe 'My Hero' par speech likhi thi aur teacher se requaet kar ke tumne mujhe bulwaya tha jabki parents us competition mein audience nhi ban sakte the.

The other two smiled.

Shreya (held his hand): Kyunki voh meri pehli speech thi aur maine voh aapke upar likhi thi.

Vinod (smiled) Haan, aur first prize bhi jeeta tha. Tumhe toh prize ek bahut bade celebrity ke haath se milne wala tha, par tumne mere hi haath se liya tha.

Shreya (side hugged him) Kyunki mere sabse badi celebrity aap hai.

Daya smiled at the moment.

Vinod (smiled): Phir tum badi huyi, main bhi retire ho gya. Tum itni badi ho gyi ki meri nani ban gyi (she slapped her head lightly) Tumne mere naam se hi ek business start kar diya.

Shreya (sweetly): Kyunki aap mere lucky charm ho, aur dekho I am so successful just because of your name.

Vinod (patted her cheek): Meri bachhi. (sighed) Phir ek foundation bhi start kar diya. Aur ab dekho (looked at Daya) aaj meri becchi kisi aur ki amanat hone jaa rhi hai.

Shreya (interrupted): Nhi, papa, chahe mere shaadi ho rhi hai, par aap hi meri pehli priority ho, aur mujhpe pehla huk bhi sirf aapka hai.

Daya (added): Haan sir, Shreya aapki beti hai, chahe uske naam ke pehel ab mera naam lagega par hai voh aap hi ki beti.

Vinod smiled.

Vinod (sighed): Bas ab mujhe aur kya chahiye?

Voice: Kyun aapne naatiyo ke saath nhi khelenge aap?

All turned.

Shreya (amiled): Maa.

Grishma nodded then turned to Vinod.

Grishma (smiled): Kyun bhai sahab nhi kelna apne natiyo ke saath.

Vinod (naughtily): Khelne ka toh man hai. (sighed sadly): Par mere paas mushkil se 14 mahine hai.

Shreya looked at him and turned sad. She was really upset.

Shreya (excused herself): Main abhi aayi.

She went fromt there without listening to anyone.

Grishma (sighed): Bhai sahab aapki beti hai voh, baar baar aap uske saamne aise baate mat kara kijiye. Use dukh hoga.

Daya (looked at the direction where she disappeared): Main use dekhta hoon

He went behind her.

She was in the terrace, sobbing silently. Daya came to the scene. He slowly moved towards her and kept his hand on her shoulder. She immediately turned and hugged him while crying. Her sobs were audible now. He took let her cry and caressed her hairs to console her.

Daya (softly): Shhh… Shreya shaant ho jao, kya huya?

Shreya (crying): Mr. Oberoi, aap papa ko kyu nhi samjhaante, kaise baatein karne lage hai yeh. Mujhe bahut dukh hota hai, unki aisi baate sunkar.

Daya made her separate and cupped her face.

Daya (softly): Shreya,I understand ki tumhe kaisa lagta hai.

Shreya (sobbing): No you don't Mr. Oberoi, I know aapke pita ki bhi death aise huyi thi but our conditions are not that same. Main bachpan se jis pyaar ke liya tarasi hoon, voh mujhe papa ne diya hai. aur ab mushkil se das saal huye hai humare saath mein aur voh mujhe akela chhod ne ki baat kar rhe hai.

Daya (wiped her tears): Nhi, akela nhi chhod rhein hai Viond sir tumhe, isi liye toh unhone mujhe chuna tumhara khayal rakhne ke liye.

Shreya (teary tone): Par kyu jaa rhe hai voh mujhe chhod kar, maine aisa kya kiya hai?

Daya (sighed): Shreya, tumne aisa kucch nhi kiya hai. Pas itna samajh lo ki Vinod sir bahut acche hai aur bhagwaan ko bhi acche logon ki zaroorat hoti hai isiliye voh unhein apne paas bula rhein hai.

Shreya (smiled): Aapko pta hai, yahi baat meri maasi bola karti thi, jab main unse pucchti thi ki Maa mujhe akela cchod ke kyun chali gyi. Main bahut hasti thi unke explaination par and unko apna explaination deti thi.

Daya (smiled): Acha! Kya bolti thi tum?

Shreya (wiped her tears): Yahi ki mujhe lagta hai ki Maa mujhe strong bnana chahti thi isiliye mujhe akela chhod di khud hi id duniya ki reet samajhne ke liye. Phir main kaha karti thi ki dekh lijiyega, jis din main strong ban jaoongi aur khud ke pairon par khadi ho jaongi, maa wapas ayengi star se ek insaan ban kar.

Daya smiled as she looked it the sky full of millions of stars. She assumed one to be her mother, looking at her and smiling at her destiny as she fortuned it.

Shreya (sighed): Phir main bahut sochti thi aur kehti thi ki main shayad unhein us time na pehchan paoon kyunki voh apna bhes badal kar aayengi aur main unka khayal rakhoongi.

Daya (smiled): Accha, Shreya, tumhe us samay in baton ka matlab pta tha?

Shreya (looked at him): Akele rehti thi na, na koi sach chhipane wala, mere saamne kucch bhi news aati thi toh bina filteration ke jaise baaki bacchin ke paas jati hai taki unpe bura asar na pade. Toh shayad duniyadari jaldi aa gyi.

Daya looked in her eyes, which seemed so beautiful but had so muh pain .

It is well said that the most beautiful things have the most painful history. Most beautiful eyes must have cried a lot and most beautiful smile must have screamed out its pain.

Shreya sighed and made her way to the hall while Daya followed her.


	11. Chapter 11

Soon the night went by and the morning came by.

Shreya got ready wearing her favourite blue suit and blue bangles. She quickly slipped her legs into her white sandals and got ready.

She descended the stairs, where Tejas and Viond were standing. She bid goodbye to Vinod and went with Tejas.

She reached the house and went in. Grishma was seated on the sofa. She went to her and touched her feet.

Grishma (smiled): Jeete raho.

Shreya stood up properly. She looked here and there, Grishma understood.

Grishma (smiled): Daya gym mein hai.

Shreya (shocked): subah ke 9 bajne wale hai, yeh gym mein hai!

Grishma (sighed): Pta nhi kya excersice karta hai, 7 baje se hai andar.

Tejas (casually): Haan, toh Shreya ma'am to 4 se 7 baje tak gym karti hai, boxing aerobics and yoga.

Grishma (shocked): 4 baje se (to Shreya): Beta itni subah uthti ho tum.

Shreya (smiled): Haan maa, voh vahi gaon ki aadat hai.

Grishma (nodded): hmmm, acha beta jao Daya ko bhi bula lo, bahut der ho gyi hai.

Shreya (hesitantly): Maa, main kaise…

Grishma (strictly): Beta, tum uski hone wali patni ho, jaa na.

Shreya nodded and went.

Daya was on his tredmill and was sweting very much. He had a hand towel hung on his neck and was wearing a vest and trousers.

Daya was thinking something, when heard a knock. He stopped and turned only to find Shreya standing on the door looking down.

Daya (smiled): Good morning

Shreya (nervously): Good morning.

Daya (went towards her): Andar aa jao, Shreya.

Shreya nodded and came in. Her eyes were towards the floor while he was staring at her.

Daya (softly): Shreya, look at me.

Shreya (nervously): Mr. Oberoi, I can't.

Daya smiled at her and started to go close to her. Her legs automatically back oof. Soon, she touched the wall while he kept both his hands on either side of her face after closing the door beside them. She closed her eyes and could feel his breathe.

Daya (softly): I said look at me.

Shreya (whispered): What can you do if I don't?

Daya (smirked): I would kiss your forehead (he did so) then your nose (he kissed it) I will kiss your cheeks (he kissed her both cheeks, she gasped and he smiled) Then I would… kiss your lips (he gazed her lips)

Shreya (immediately): Nahi, main aankhe khol rhi hoon.

Daya let out a victorious smirk. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at him. She could feel her won heart beat and she was sure he could listen to it too.

Shreya (smiled): Aapko bahut mza aata hai na mujhe pareshaan karne mein.

Daya (naughtily): Aata toh hai.

Shreya (glared): Aap bahut bure ho… (pushing him): Hatiye, mujhe koi baat nhi karni aapse. (to the door): Darwaaze inse bol do maa bola rhi thi.

She went from there and he chuckled. He went to the hall wiping his sweat, only to find Grishma siting and Shreya beside her. Daya sat in front of them while Tejas was standing beside him with Rishabh. Daya saw Shreya and she ignored him.

Grishma (smiled): Shreya beta, aaj tumhe ek ke baad ek do parties attend karni hai, ek terrace par, jismein meri dost aur relatives aayenge aur dusri back yard mein jaha Daya ke friend circle aur cousins rehenge.

Shreya (surprised): Matlab do party hogi.

Grishma (nodded): Haan, par meri wali 5 baje aur iski 9 baje se.

Shreya (smiled): Ji maa, main samajh gyi.

Grishma signaled Rishabh and he gave her a packet.

Grishma (giving the packet to Shreya): Beta, yeh lo ismein ek lehnga hai, main chahti hoon tum meri party mein yeh pehano.

Shreya smiled and nodded. Grishma went from there.

Shreya (sternly to Daya): Aur aapki koi farmaish.

Daya (stretching his arms): Farmaish kya? Mere friends ne toh meri koi modern biwi except kit hi, (smirked) Par meri shaadi do ek behen ji type ladki se ho rhi hai.

Tejas and Rishabh tried hard to control their laugh.

Shreya (mouth wide open): Haww! Main behen ji! (she stood up): Toh aap kya khud ko Rajesh Khanna samajhte hai.

Daya (standing up): Rajesh Khanna nhi, Salmaan Khan (moving his hand on his hairs): Hot aur Dashing.

Shreya (smirked): Aap aur hot, my foot!

Daya (pointing his index finger to her): Ji haan, main hoon hot! Tumhaari tarah nhi, Katrina Kaif ke zamane mein Nargis bani phirti ho.

He went from there.

Shreya (thinking): Hot aur Beautiful, inko toh main ban kar dikhaoongi, itna ki jalan ho. Inko toh bata dungi ki main Nargis nhi Katrina se bhi best hoon. (she smirked)

Tejas got something fisheye. She moved to him with a side smile.

Tejas (suspiciously): Ma'am aap kya karne wali hai.

Shreya smirked.

In the evening, Shreya was getting ready in her room with door slightly open. She had wore a beautiful cherryred colour lehnga with black and golden borders and golden embroidery. She had golden earings and black bangles. Her eyes were decorated by kohl and her lips had a light red shade. She had left her llong hairs open and had also worn anklets.

She had a lot of problem tying her blouse knot.

Daya was going through the corridor when he heard her murmurs.

Shreya (murmuring): Uff! Yeh dori bhi nhi bandh rhi hai, hey bhagwaan! Kitna dard hota hai.

She released her tired hands when she felt a soft touch on her bare back. She shivered. She looked through the mirror only to find Daya.

She turned all red and looked down while he smiled through mirror. He slowly tied the knot making her shiver as he was not missing any chance to ttouch her bare back.

Soon, when he was done, he held her arm and turned her towards him slowly. Her cheeks were red and lips were trembling out of shyness.

Daya (whispered): Bahut sundar lag rhi ho,(she smiled shyly) Ms. Nargis.

Shreya glared him and jerked his hand. She wore her heels and went from there. Daya chuckled at her antics.

Daya (thinking): Pta nhi kya chal rha hai iske dimaag mein, dekhte hai, akhir Ms. Nargis kya karti hai, all the best Daya.

He smirked and came out of the room. She saw Shreya taking a packet from Tejas, he didn't borther much thinking it to be related to business. He went from there.

Shreya too went to attend the party. All the time, Daya was either staring her or stealing glances at her while talking to some one. She didn't notice it and she was busy with Grishma's friends, whi were really impressed by Daya's choice in choosing his life partner.

Soon, the party was over and it was time for his party.

The guests started to arrive; he was attending the guest and glancing at the closed door of her room. She was inside, getting ready.

Rishabh came to him, noticing that he was getting restless.

Rishabh (concerned): Sir, kya huya, aap itne bechain kyu ho rhe ho?

Daya (restless): Yaar, teri bhabhi ne bahut time nhi laga diya?

Rishabh (controlling his laugh): Sir, kya aap bhi? Ladies ko time lagta hai taiyyar hone mein?

Daya (looking here and there): Accha, maa nhi dikh rhi?

Rishabh (smiled): Sir, aap bhul gye, voh toh Bhopal gyi hai na, do din baad ayengi.

Daya (remembering) Are haan (made a face): Is Shreya ke chakkar mein sab bhul gya.

Rishabh smiled and glanced on the stairs to get stunned.

Rishabh (uttered): Shreya ma'am.

Daya (annoyed): Haan teri Shreya ma'am.

Then, Daya too glanced at the stairs and his mouth got open widely.


	12. Chapter 12

Then, Daya too glanced at the stairs and his mouth got open widely.

She was descending the stairs with her red lips curved into a smile and her eyes, which was properly decorated with kohl and eyeliner, were at was wearing a black no sleeve mini dress that rested an inch above her knees. Her matte black heels tapped as she moved. She moved a strand of her open hairs behind her ear, which had small silver tops, with her hand, which had a thin silver bracelet. Her neck too had a silver pendant.

Daya (lost): Yeh teri bhabhi hi hai, ki uski koyi judwa?

Rishabh (controlled his laug): Filhaal toh jis kamre se voh aa rhi thi, usmein meri bhabhi hi gyi thi aur aapki aankhein jis tarah se unhe ghoor rhi hai, usse bhi voh meri bhabhi hi lag rhi hai.

Daya came to consciousness with the comment and saw the mischeivious smile on Rishabh's lips.

Till then, Shreya reached to them. All eyes were already on her.

Shreya (smirked): Toh Nargis ya Katrina?

Daya (lost): You are just more than Katrina.

She looked at him, to discover his stare on her. She turned all red.

Shreya (to divert the topic): Introduce me to everyone.

Daya nodded and they went to the middle of the hall.

Daya (On mic): Attention everyone. I present you with my fiancée, Shreya, for whom the party is organized.

All clapped while Shreya gave her pleasant smile. Daya was just looking at her.

Daya forwarded his hand for a dance, Shreya kept her hand on it after glancing at him.

Sochi sochi teri nazrein ek darpan  
Dede mann ki yeh khabrein ek pal chin  
Athru ne kuch na kaha re  
Naino ne keh diya  
Tune toh pal bhar mein chori kiya re jiya mora jiya  
Tune bhi pal bhar mein chori kiya re jiya more piya

Gummsumm gummsumm rehne wali humri ek guzareya re  
Kal-kal kal-kal behne lagi jaise prem ki nadiya re  
Tujhe sang preet humne lagai hai  
Tab jaage yeh rutt aayi hai  
Tune toh pal bhar mein chori kiya re jiya mora jiya  
Tune bhi pal bhar mein chori kiya re jiya more piya

Gupchup gupchup dil mein aaya sajna swaang rachaiya re  
Pal pal har pal jiski chaya apna paar lagiya re  
Ho tujh par jaan humne lutayi hai  
Tab jaake tu sang aayi hai  
Tune toh pal bhar mein chori kiya re jiya more piya

Sochi sochi teri nazrein ek darpan  
Dede mann ki yeh khabrein ek pal chin  
Athra ne kuch na kaha re  
Naino ne keh diya  
Tune toh pal bhar mein chori kiya re jiya more piya  
Tune bhi pal bhar mein chori kiya re jiya mora jiya

The dance got over and Daya left Shreya's hand.

Daya (whispered in her ear): You are looking beautiful.

She turned red but smiled.

Soon, she met with everyone. Daya was feeling jealous whenever any friend of his tried to flirt with Shreya, while Shreya was enjoying making him jealous and supporting in the flirt, who made him surprise.

When Shreya and Daya were standing alone…

Daya (whispered): Well, mujhe tumhaara yeh rang aaj hi dekhne ko mila hai.

Shreya (innocently): Kaisa rang?

Daya (smirked): Vahi, jismein tum aise dresses pehenti ho aur you even let people flirt with you.

Shreya (naughtily): Abhi tak toh permission di hai, boliye toh flirt bhi kar sakti hoon.

Daya looked at her with a shock while she gave a naughty smile, which made him understand the matter.

Daya (naughtily): Well, I would love if you would flirt with me.

She was shocked while he was coming close to her. She became nervous.

Shreya (nervous): Yeh kya kar rhe hai aap Mr. Oberoi, main toh mazak kar rhi thi.

Daya (smiled): Toh kya main serious tha?

Shreya looked at him and looked at the other side in frustration.

Shreya (frustrated): Aap mujhe humesha pareshaan karte hai, I hate you.

Saying this, she went from there. Daya went after her after drinking his drink in one go. He pulled her when they were in the corridor. She dashed on his broad chest and when nervous.

Shreya (trying to free herself): Mr. Oberoi, please chodiye mujhe.

Daya (drunken voice): Are sorry na… meri baat toh suno.

Shreya (noticed his voice): Mr. Oberoi, aapne sharab pi hai.

Daya (nodded): Lekin thodi si.

Shreya (shocked): Kya! Lekin, kyu piya aapne?

Daya (drunken voice): Ab tumhaare saath sab flirt kar rhe the, toh gusse mein thodi si…

Shreya (jerked him): Aapne gusse mein pi. Just stay away from me.

Shreya went from there and locked her room. She was very angry.

The next day came. Daya woke up and found his head having asevere ache.

Daya (holding his head): Ahh! Mera sir.

Rishabh came there with a glass od lemonade.

Rishabh (serious): Sir, yeh lijiye, nimboo paani pi lijiye, Shreya ma'am ne bola tha ki aapko de doon.

Daya nodded and gulped the lemonade down.

Rishabh (seriously): Sir, ma'am aapki is harkat ki wajah se bahut gusse mein hai.

Daya (worried): Oh no! kahi main uske saath kucch aisa waisa toh nhi…

Rishabh (interrupted): Nhi sir, aapne aisa kucch nhi kiya hai, voh gusse mein issi liye hai kyunki aapne sharab pi.

Daya (tensed): Toh ab kya karoon?

Rishabh (casually): Ab manaiye unhe… waise hi bahut zyaada gussa dilaya hai aapne unhein.

Daya (looked at him0: Hain kaha voh?

Rishabh (sighed): Apne office mein gyi hai… sir, 11 bajne wale hai, is samay sab apne kaam par jaate hai.

Daya (shocked): Kya! 11 baj gya. Oh god!

Daya rushed to the washroom and got freshen up. He then did his breakfast and went to his own office.

Daya was thinking about Shreya, when heard a knock of his cabin door.

Daya (ordering tone): Come in.

Rishabh came in.

Rishabh (smiled): Sir, good news hai.

Daya (happily): Shreya maan gyi.

Rishabh (fake smile): Jin hi, aapko maa ne Shreya ma'am ke ghar mein rehne ko bola hai kal tak ke liye.

Daya (made a face): Toh ismein itne khush hone ki kya baat hai?

Rishabh (annoyed): Are sir, ab aap ma'am ko asaani se mna sakte ho.

Daya (impressed): Oh ho! Nice idea Rishabh, maan gye tumhe.

Rishabh smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

The day ended early and the evening came, Daya went to Shreya' bungalow.

He entered the house with Rishabh only to find Vinod sitting. Daya went to him and touched his feet.

Vinod (blessed him): Jeete raho.

Daya (Smiled): KAise hai sir aap?

Vinod (smiled lightly): Thik hi hoon, tum btao?

Daya (sitting beside him): Main accha hoon. (looking here and there): Voh Shreya nhi dikh rhi?

Vinod (smiled): Haan, abhi aayi nhi hai, usne bola der ho jayegi toh hum log khana kha le.

Daya (disappointed): Oh! Acha.

The evening transformed into night, all had their breakfast and went to bed. Daya was getting restless with each passing second. She wasn't home yet, which was annoying as well as worrying Daya.

Daya was feeling upset and the reason for her behavior. He wanted to go in a calm atmosphere. He took his car's keys and drove to the beach. It was calm and lonely at the time. It was dark but the moonlight gave him the view. He stood near the shore and took a deep breath.

He glanced at his sides, to discover a lonely figure sitting on a rock. He found it suspicious to see a lady here, at this hour. He didn't know why, but her presence was attacting him. He didn't realize when he went near her.

Daya (softly): Excuse me.

The lady turned and both here shocked. She immediately wiped her tears, turning towards the other side. Daya noticed it and felt guilty for the tears she had.

Shreya (calmly): Mr. OBeroi, aap yaha kya kar rhe hai?

Daya could easily identify that she was hurt by her voice.

Daya (guilty): Shreya, kal ke liye, I am really sorry…

Shreya (interrupted calmly): Hume aapka sorry nhi chahiye.

Daya (thinking): Yeh toh phir se 'hum' use kar rhi hai, it means she is really hurt. Oh God! Why always me?

Shreya turned to the other side. Daya sighed.

Daya (softly): Shreya, dekho main admit karta hoon ki maine drink kiya hai. I know ki tumhe bura laga hoga.

Shreya (interrupted without turning): Kisi bhi ladki ko yeh jaan kar bura lagega ki uska hone wala pati drink karta hai, ab aap soch lijiye ki papa ko pta chalega ki aap sharab pite hai toh kya hoga.

Daya (scared): Nhi Shreya, dekho please Vinod sir ko mat btana, varna voh mujhe ped se ulta latka denge.

Shreya (turned to him): Yeh baat sharab pine se pehle sochne thi, ab koyi fayda nhi aur waise bhi agar aap soch rhe hai main is liye ro rhi thi ya ghar late jar hi hoon toh please main itni emotional nhi hoon. I know all men are the same, mere baap ko bhi yahi aadat thi aur aap bhi. Aapko meri chinta karne ki zaroorat nhi hai.

Daya (seriously): Toh kya baat thi Shreya? Tumhe koyi problem hai kya?

Shreya (sighed): Mr. Oberoi please, mujhe apni problems dusre se share karna ka koi shauk nhi hai, so please better you leave me alone.

Daya sighed and kept his hand on her shoulder relieving her.

Daya (softly): Dekho Shreya, chahe mujhe kabhi kabaar sharab pine ki buri aadat hai, par main bura nhi hoon. Tum meri hone wali patni ho, agar tumhe koi problem hai toh tum mere saath share kar sakti ho.

Shreya (teary): Problems share karne se dur toh nhi ho jayegi na, toh kyu karoon share main apne problems ko aapse.

Daya (softly): Shreya, problems share karne se kam nhi hongi lekin tumhaare dil par koi heaviness bhi nhi rahegi aur we can find a way to solve the problem.

Shreya (jerked his hand): There is no way to solve this problem, and mujhe is bhaar ko sehne dijiye, I deserve it.

Daya was about to say something, but she left. Daya sighed and too drove to her house.

She came inside, no one was awake. She went to her room and locked herself. She opened her almiraah and took out a small chest. She sat on the bed and opened the chest, keeping it in her lap. She took out a diary and kept the chest on her side.

Her hands were trembling but she opened the diary. She flipped some pages but before she could read it, she heard some sounds near her balcony. She kept the diary aside and stood up. It was raining outside. She went towards her balcony with cautious steps. But before she could react or even notice, someone closed her mouth with his hand and pinned her to the wall.

Her eyes widened seeing the person, he was so close that she could feel his breath. She became calm and removed his hand from her mouth.

Shreya (steaming): What the hell is this, Mr. Oberoi? Yeh kya bekaar harkat hai! Kisi ladki ke kamre mein aise ghusna aapko shobha deta hai!

Daya (naughtily): Shobha toh aapko bhi nhi deta, apne hone wale pati par chillana, Ms. Sinha. (she looked at the other side in annoyance): Aur waise bhi main kisi bhi ladki ke kamre mein nhi ghussa hoon, sirf apni hone wali patni ke kamre mein ghuss rha hoon.

She said nothing, not even looked at him but just went towards her bed and kept the diary on the chest. Daya was too fast, he immediately took the diary before she could close the chest.

Shreya (annoyed): Mr. Oberoi, please yeh diary wapas kijiye!

Daya didn't gave her. She ram behind him. He liked irritating her. Suddnely, his leg got hit to the bed's leg and he fell down on the bed. As Shreya was just behind him, she couldn't control herself and fell on him.

Daya held her bare waist to stop her from falling. She looked into his eyes and they got lost. Shreya's hair lock was falling on her face. He moved his hand and put the lock behind her ear. He slowly dragged his hand from the ear to the neck. She shivered.

Daya turned, keeping her below and now, he was on the top. They were lost. He rubbed his hand on her waist and made her shiver. She was pleasured by his touches. His other hand got buried in her neck. Her soft gasps were audible, making him crazy.

Suddenly, it thundered taking them back to their senses. Daya immediately stood up and so did Shreya. Both were too much embarrassed to face each other. They noticed the diary lying on the bed and exchanged glances. Daya quickly grabbed the diary before her hand could reach it.

Before he could read it, a knock was heard. The two looked at the door and got worried. Daya immediately rushed to the balcony, while Shreya saw him going, wishing it to be faster.

As he was out of site, she immediately rushed and opened the door. It was Vinod. She smiled lightly.

Shreya (smiled lightly): Papa, aap, itni raat ko jage huye hai?

Vinod (smiled): Haan, voh tumhaara intezaar kar rha tha, tumhe aaj kucch zyaada hi der ho gyi aane mein. (Shreya just smiled) Accha, khana khaya?

Shreya (shook her head in no): Nhi, voh man bhi nhi hai.

Vinod (strictly): Aise kaise man nhi hai? Chup chap chalo aur khana kha lo.

Shreya nodded obediently and went down stairs to have the food. Vinod smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

Daya went to his room and then realized that he got her diary with him.

Daya (thinking): Are, yeh kya? Main toh Shreya ki diary le hi aaya. Koi nhi, hai toh meri hi patni na, mujhe uske dukh ka karan pta hona chahiye (felt sleepy) Lekin abhi nhi padhoonga, baad mein.

Daya got to bed and slept.

Next morning,

All were having their breakfast, served by Shreya.

Vinod (smiled): Daya aur Shreya, aaj pandit jee aa rhe hai, tum dono ki sagaai aur shaadi ki date fix karne.

Daya (nodded): Yeh toh acchi baat hai. Aur aaj maa bhi aa rhi hai.

Shreya said nothing but smiled shyly, which was noticed by everyone except Daya.

Soon, the breakfast was over.

Grishma also came today.

In the evening, Daya and Shreya were sitting side by side and Shreya looked shy. Pandit ji was looking for a perfect date of their engagement and marriage.

Pandit ji (smiled): In dono ke toh 36 mein se 34 gud (traits) ek jaise hai.

All smiled while our couple blushed slightly.

Pandit (smiled): Aur sagaai ki sabse acchi tarik kal hai aur shaadi ki bhi 4 din baad ya phir ek saal tak rukna hoga.

Shreya (tensed): Kya! Lekin itni jaldi sab kaise hoga?

Tejas (smiled): Are Shreya ma'am uski chinta aap mat kijiye, main aur Rishabh hai na, aap toh bas shopping kijiye. Kyun Rishabh?

Rishabh (nodded): Haan, aur nhi toh kya, aakhir Daya sir ki shaadi hai.

The couple passed a sweet smiled to them.

Daya had completely forgotten about the diary.

Soon, the next day came and the couple went for shopping alone, as forced by the family.

Shreya (smiled): Mr. Oberoi, pehle aapke liye kapde le lete hai.

Daya nodded and they went to the men's section.

Daya was looking at the clothes and Shreya was helping him. After sometimes, Shreya's eyes caught a view of a beautiful golden sherwaani with dark gold embroidery. She took it and showed to Daya.

Shreya (smiled): Mr. Oberoi, how's this?

Daya looked at it and smiled widely.

Daya (smilingly): Wow! Shreya it's beautiful, mera toh yahi hai. Aur baaki functions ka bhi dekh lete hai.

Shreya nodded and soon, they were done with his shopping.

They, then, went to the ladies' section. Shreya was not able to decide for a long time.

Daya (noticed it): Shreya, chalo, let me help you.

She nodded.

Daya took a blue colour lehnga with silver embroidery of its ghagra and blouse while the dupatta was plain with silver borders.

Shreya looked at it.

Shreya (mesmerized by it): Wow! Nice choice Mr. Oberoi, main toh yahi pehnungi sagaai ke din.

They took clothes for the other functions and came out of the shop.

Daya (like a kid): Shreya, bhook lagi hai, chalo na kucch kha lein.

Shreya chuckled and nodded. They went to the near by restaurant and had thir lunch. They did a little chit chat, which was most enjoyed by Shreya. She was laughing and smiling, Daya was just smiling and listening to her, lost in her smile.

Shreya (noticed him): Kya huya Mr. Oberoi? Aap kucch bol kyun nhi rhe hai?

Daya (smiled): Kya boloon? Pehle bolne ka mauka toh mile.

Shreya turned embarrassed.

Shreya (looking down): Sorry, woh…

Daya (smiled): It's okay, waise bhi mujhe tumhaari baatein sunna hi accha lag rha tha, shaadi ke baad toh yahi karna hai.

Shreya looked at him and then blushed hard.

Soon, the night which was most awaited came. Now, it was time for their engagement.

Daya was standing on the stage restlessly waiting for his would be bride. Rishabh and Tejas was near him and giggling at his condition.

Tejas (smiled): Sir, itna bhi nhi intezaar ho rha hai meri behen ko dekhne ka.

Daya (without thinking): Nhi (then he realized): Mera matlab hai ki…

Rishabh (interrupted): Rehne dijiye sir, hum aapka matlab samajh gye.

Both laughed while Daya turned embarrassed.

Rishabh (noticed): Lo aa gyi, meri hone wali bhabhi.

Daya looked at the direction and discovered the beauty of the ceremony coming with her father. She was looking down and smiling shyly. All gave her a way to pass and complimented her. She heard the compliments but was eager to listen the same from the special someone, whose eyes were not leaving even her single glance.

Soon, she was in the stage. She looked at him, who was staring her with so much love. She blushed and again downed her gaze, killing him with her expressions.

Daya (whispered): Bahut sundar lag rhi ho.

She smiled shyly.

Shreya (shyly): thank you. Aap bhi bahut acchi lag rhe hai, Mr. Oberoi.

Daya smiled.

Their rings came, brought by their parents.

Shreya took the ring from her father and took his hand too. He felt current on her touch. Softly, she slid the ring in his ring finger. He gently took her hand and too slid the ring.

Rishabh (whispered): Sir, function bahut boring lag rha hai.

Daya (smiled naughtily): Toh jaan daal dete hai, Rishabh ki bhabhi agar nache toh chaar chaand lag jayenge aaj ki sham mein.

Shreya (shocked): Main!

Daya nodded while she made a puppy face but she was sure, it didn't work on him as she was pulled to the centre by her brother in law.

Shreya glanced at Daya, sternly and smiled fakely. Shreya got an idea and whispered Rishabh something and smiled wickedly.

Shreya: Peeche peeche aanda  
Meri chal ve nai aai  
Kaaliya da ekda aayiwe  
Mera laung dawacha  
Nigah maarda aayiwe  
Mera laung dawacha

(Daya was shocked)

Peeche peeche aanda  
Meri chal ve nai aai  
Peeche peeche aanda  
Meri chal ve nai aai  
Kaaliya da ekda aayiwe  
Mera laung dawacha  
Nigah maarda aayiwe  
Mera laung dawacha

Dawacha..

Dawacha..

Dawacha..

Dawacha..

(Daya smiled and aprroched her)

Daya: Ishq ne mere yeh kaisa kaam kar diya  
Mera aashiqon, mein uncha naam kar diya

Ho…  
Ishq ne mere yeh kaisa kaam kar diya  
Mera aashiqon, mein uncha naam kar diya  
Loot gaya woh jisko bhi haske salaam kar diya  
Dekho, meri ada bhi aaj kya kar gayi  
Dekho meri ada bhi aaj kya kar gayi  
Yahan jitne bhi dil hai tabah kar gayi..  
Meri ada bhi aaj kya kar gayi

Shreya: Peeche peeche aanda  
Meri chal ve nai aai  
Peeche peeche aanda  
Meri chall ve nai aai  
Kaaliya da ekda aayiwe  
Mera laung dawacha  
Nigah maarda aayiwe  
Mera laung dawacha

Pachtai aankhiyon ko tujse jodke  
Aankh mili, chala gaya mujhko chodke  
Iss dil ne dokha de diya  
Arey ho..  
Har pal apne hi intazaar ka  
Bhloe bhaale dil ko mere,pyar ka  
Rog yeh anokha de diya

Daya: Hoo..  
Husan se yahan karoon mein chedkahniyaan  
Lagti hai sitam kyun meri meherbaniyaan  
Har zubaan par ab toh hai bus yehi khaaniyan  
Dekho, meri ada bhi aaj kya kar gayi  
Dekho meri ada bhi aaj kya kar gayi  
Yahan jitne bhi dil hai tabah kar gayi..  
Meri ada bhi aaj kya kar gayi

Shreya: Tere peeche peeche  
Mera sabar kho gaya  
Jane kab kaise  
Tera asar ho gaya  
Tere sau(100) sau  
Jadoo chal gaye  
Arey haa..  
Tu hi jane kaise  
Main toh teri ho gayi  
Tere raston pe meri  
Neend kho gayi  
Teri baatein  
Mujhko chhal gayi

Daya: Ho..  
Pal do pal ko main  
Tera mehmaan ho gaya  
Jo bhi tha tera  
Mujhpe kurbaan ho gaya  
Chain kho gaya  
Dil ka bhi toh  
Nuksaan ho gaya  
Dekho, meri ada bhi aaj kya kar gayi  
Dekho meri ada bhi aaj kya kar gayi  
Yahan jitne bhi dil hai tabah kar gayi..  
Meri ada bhi aaj kya kar gayi

Shreya: Peeche peeche aanda  
Meri chal ve nai aai  
Peeche peeche aanda  
Meri chall ve nai aai  
Kaaliya da ekda aayiwe  
Mera laung dawacha  
Nigah maarda aayiwe  
Mera laung dawacha  
Dawacha..

Dawacha..

Dawacha..

Dawacha..

All clapped and the night ended.


	15. Chapter 15

Shreya was really tired after dancing. She was going through the corridor when someone pulled her and pinned her to the wall. The person was smart enough to cover her mouth before she screamed. Her eyes got wide after she glimpsed at the person.

She gently removed the person's hand and looked down.

Shreya (low voice): Yeah kya tarika hai, Mr. Oberoi?

Daya (naughtily): Socha tumhe surprise kar doon… waise soch lo phir se ek baar, tumhaare gale ek bahut badi musibat lagne wali hai Shaadi ke baad.

Shreya (looked at her, playfully): Main bilkul bebas hoon, ab us musibat ko gale toh lagana hoga.

Daya looked at her in shock then noticed her playful smile.

Daya (adding fuel): Koi nhi, waise bhi tummhaari jaan ko bhi khatra hoga, Shaadi ke baad.

Shreya (confused): Jaan ko khatra?

Daya (naughtily): Haan, meri saari girlfriends, tumhaare peeche jo pad jayengi tumhe maarne ke liye.

Shreya looked at him in disbelief and hurt. Daya sensed it but before he could react, she pushed him aside to free herdelf and left to her room.

She slammed the door on his face.

Daya sighed and smirked as he got an idea. He slipped out of the house.

She was lying on the bed, burying her face in the pillow. She has changed and was wearing a cotton blouse and gharga with dupatta which was kept aside. She was not crying, but was upset. She was so lost that did't notices him coming inside from the open balcony.

He looked at her and a naughty grin covered his face. He slowly and noiselessly slept beside her turing to her and supported by his elbow. He looked at her and slowly played his fingers along her soft back skin. She shivered and turned with a jerk. She was now lying straight. His face was not that much away from her, so she could feel his breath on her neck.

She was nervous but very angry to show it.

Shreya (turing her back towards him): Aap yaha kya kar rhe hai? Jaiye apni girlfriends ke paas.

Daya (moving his fingers on her curved figure, she shivered): Sab busy hai, Ruby aunty mom ke saath hai, aur Dolly masi bhi. Gayetri chichi bhi kal ki taiyaarion mein busy hai aura b tum bhi mere se naraz ho.

She turned towards him, strainght on the bed): Matlab, voh auntiyaan aapki girlfriends hhai? (he nodded): Toh voh meri jaan ke peechhe kyun padengi?

Daya (drawing random designs on her stomach from his finger): Jab tum mera acche se khayal nhi rakhoo gi ya mujhse gussa ho jaogi toh voh tumhe chain se jeene nhi denge.

He was about to move his hand above her stomach but she held his hand.

Shreya (disbelief): Mr. Oberoi, yeh aap kya kar rhe hai?

Daya (naughtily): Ab main apni hone wali biwi se pyaar bhi nhi kar sakta?

Shreya (turned her back towards him): Jin hi, aapki hone wali biwi abhi apse naraz hai, aur abhi aapka mere upar huk bhi nhi hai.

Daya said nothing butmoved his finger, outlining her back of neck and pecked it. She let out a breathy moan, which dissolved in the air. Daya turned her slowly, while she closed her eyes.

He smiled at her nervousness and kissed her forehead. He stood up from the bed and she opened her eyes to look at him.

Daya (smiled): Main shaadi ke pehle aise koi advances nhi lunga, (naughtily): Lekin haan, shaadi ke baad pta nhi.

Shreya (smiled): Shaadi ke baad toh aapka mere upar pura huk hoga.

Daya (sighed): Yeh huk mujhe tabhi dena jab tum mujhe pyaar karne lag jaaon aur uske liye tum jitna waqt lena chahti ho le sakti ho.

Shreya sat up straight. She looked in his eyes.

Shreya (low voice): Kya aap mujhse pyaar karte hai?

Daya downed his gaze to the floor but said nothing. He turned and was about to go but stopped as…

Shreya (smiled): Apni girlfriends ko kahiyega ki mujhe maarne ka main unhe mauka nhi dene wali toh voh bhul jaye.

Daya (smiled but didn't turned): Kyu? Work aur ghar ke saath pati ko bhi sambhal paogi?

Shreya (stood up, at the other end of the bed): Haan, aur uske saath pita ko bhi.

Daya turned with a constant smile.

Shreya (smiled sadly): Papa ka yeh akhri saal main unhe time dekar aur unhe khushiyaan dekar hi guzarna chahti hoon.

Daya went to her and held both her shoulders.

Daya (whispered): I am with you… mere taraf se jo ho payega, main karoonga.

Shreya smiled and kissed his cheek. Daya's eyes opened wide in surprise while Shreya turned to the bed while chuckling.

Shreya (turning her neck a little to see him): Ab aap jaiye, raat bahut ho gyi hai.

Daya said nothing but hugged her from behind.

Daya (naughtily): Ab itni acchi co operation milti rahi toh khud ko rok nhi paoonga shaadi tak.

Shreya pushed him a little, blushing furiously.

Daya smiled and turned to go, but again turned and went after giving a return kiss on her cheek.

Her eyes responded well by opening wide. He went and she turned to the direction with a shy smile. She touched her cheek, where he kissed, softly, feeling his warm still on them.

The next day came and it was Mehndi and Ladies Sangeet today. Boys were not allowed it the hall, where the ceremony was going on.

Here, Daya was getting restless and walking to and fro the room. Tejas and Rishabh, who were the silent spectators of the motion, exchanged glances.

Daya (stressing): Yaar, mujhe us room mein jaana hai, kisi bhi tarah, bas koi achha rasta mil nhi raha hai.

Tejas (squeaked): Sir, ek rasta hai.

Daya (happily): Kya?

Tejas (naughtily): Sir, main kyun bataoon, apne hi behen ki jasoosi karaon voh bhi jija ji se.

Daya (glared): Tejas ke bache…

Tejas (interrupted): Main Tejas hoon, uska baccha nhi. (attitude): Aur thik se baat kijiye, warna main aapko idea nhi doonga.

Daya (helplessly): Tejas, mere saale, please dede na idea, mujhe teri behen ko dekhna hai.

Rishabh was a silent spectator till now.

Rishabh (softly): Sir, kya aap Shreya ma'am se pyaar karne lage hai?

Daya looked at Rishabh with a jerk. He downed his gaze and nodded.

The two burst out of happiness.

Tejas (happily): Tab toh main aapko khushi-khushi 100 ideas de sakta hoon, Shreya ma'am ko milne ke.

Daya (sighed): Filhaal ek hi bta do saale sahab.

Tejas smirked and gave him the idea. Daya smiled naughtily and gave a bone crushing hug to him.


	16. Chapter 16

In the hall, the ladies were sitting and chatting but Shreya was still not there.

Suddenly, three strange ladies entered with veil covering their faces. Their physique was very different from a female. Hahaha! Why wouldn't it be? They were none other than, Daya, Rishabh and Tejas.

Daya (whispered): Yaar, yeh Shreya kyun nhi dikh rhi hai?

Rishabh (same tone): Sir, aap itna desperate mat hoiye, dikh jayengi bhabhi.

Tejas just smiled.

Suddenly,

Grishma (looking at the stairs): Dekho, Shreya bhi aa gyi.

All the eyes shifted to the beauty coming down the stairs. She was smiling constantly with red in her lips. She was wearing a beautiful light blue lehnga with golden work. Her hairs were tied in side braids showing off her backless blouse. Her ears were decorated in gold earings and her neck had a light golden pendant. She had her dupatta in one side, exposing her waist and figure. Her hands had lusturous bangles.

Daya just forgot to breath seeing the beautiful lady. Her lips curved in light smile and hands locked in front of her naval, gave her a royal look.

Grishma went to her, as she descened the stairs.

She was told to sit in the couch with the two girls, there to apply heena. She gave her hand to the girls and they started their work.

Girl1: Didi, aapke hone wale pati ka kya naam hai?

Shreya (shyly): Daya.

Daya heard his name from her mouth for the first time. It felt so good, it was like heaven. He smiled lost in his love.

Soon, the sangeet started. Daya was moving from one place from another, just staring her. She felt an intense stare of herself and turned to the direction. At the same time, Daya crashed with a lady coming from another side.

Daya (immediately): Sorry.

Lady (suspiciously): Ji… yeh aapki awaz mardon jaisi kyun hai?

Daya (without thinking): Ab aadmi hoon, toh aisi hi awaz hogi na.

Lady (shocked): Haww! (shouted to Grishma): Chachi!

All looked at her.

Grishma (coming towards her): Kya huya Neha? Kyu chilla rhi hai?

Neha (shocked): Chachi, is ghoonghat mein koi admi hai.

Shreya looked at Daya suspiciously. Soon, her lips curved into a shy smile, discovering it to be him.

Shreya (fake anger): Maa, ye hoi aur nhi, aapke bête hai.

Grishma looked at him with wide eyes, as he removed the veil. The other two also came forward before being caught.

Grishma (shocked): Daya, tum!

Daya (feeble voice): Sorry maa…

Grishma suddenly started to laugh. All looked at her.

Grishma (laughing): Vinod bhai sahab ne sach kaha tha, tum aur tumhaare yeh chamche zaroor aayenge sangeet mein chupte chupate.

Daya (shocked): Matlab, aapko pehele se hi pta tha.

Grishma (fake anger): Ji haan, par Daya aisa kyun kiya tumne? (as he didn't gave the answer, she asked the two other) Tum dono hi bta do.

Tejas and Rishabh (low voice): Shreya ma'am ko dekhne.

All burst into laughter while Daya and Shreya turned all red.

Lady (teasing): Grishma ji, dekhiye aapke bête ko toh ek minute chain nhi hai, shaadi ke baad toh aapki bahu ko ek pal ke liye bhi nhi chhodega.

Shreya turned into the darkest shade of red, listening to the taunts. She glared Daya, who hung his head in guilty.

Soon, the ceremony got over with teasing and taunting.

The next day came too. It was Haldi ceremony today. Shreya was in her room, looking out at the beauty when Grishma came in.

Grishma (softly): Shreya beta.

Shreya turned.

Shreya (smiled): Are maa, aap aayiye na.

Grishma (giving her the packet): Bas yeh packet dene aayi thi.

Shreya (taking the packer): Maa, is packet mein kya hai?

Grishma (smiled): Tumhaare liye ek saree hai, aaj ke function mein yahi pehena.

Shreya (nodded): Ji maa, main yahi pehnoongi.

The evening came. Daya and Shreya sat opposite sides of each other. Shreya was wearing a yellow saree with little work and her hairs tied in side braids with jasmine stand as one of the locks and her ears too had flowers instead of earings. Her blouse was sleeveless and the pallu was tucked, thus showing her bare hands and waist.

Daya was just staring her, as her cheeks turned pink.

The members applied haldi to Daya first, then it was time for Shreya.

Daya (to Grishma): Maa, kya main lga loon Shreya ko haldi pehle?

Grishma (smiled): Kyu nhi.

Daya stood up and came to her. He took some haldi in his hand and applied it to her cheeks gently, then on her shoulder joint, followed by her arm, elbow and feet. The motion was slow enough to make her shiver, but fast enough to get the trick unnoticed by all. Shreya glanced at him once but said nothing.

He gave her a gentle yet playful smile and she blushed furiously.

The ceremony was over.

The most awaited day arrived now… it was the wedding day. Daya was in the mandap and waiting to get a glance at her new wife. Soon, she arrived. Her beauty was strong enough to play with all the heart though gentle enough to make them her fans. She was looking not less tham a princess going to be the queen in her red wedding attire. Daya was lost in her and was staring her, Vinod noticed it and smiled.

He was sure of his choice for Shreya's life partner.

Shreya came and sat beside him. Soon, the wedding was over and it was time for other rasams.

Shreya and Daya were sitting against each other, which a golden bowl in between them, filled with roses and milk water.

Grishma (smiled): Toh yeh anguthi main daal rhi hoon, tumhe 3 chances milengi, jisko yeh anguthi sabse zyaada baar mili, matlab tumhaare married life mein usi ki chalegi.

Grishma placed it into the bowl and stirred the milk a little.

Shreya and Daya dipped their hands in it. Suddenly, their hands met and they looked at each other. With a playful smile, Daya cought her hand, while she tried to pull back. She thought she touched something, she rechecked and smiled naughtily. Daya released her hand in confusion and she took out the ring.

A cheer raised in the air.

Vinod (smiled): Dekha mer beti ko.

It was now the second chance, they both were searching. Suddenly, they held something and took it out. It was a ring, they were dolding it together.

After some tease and taunts, they third chance came. Shreya was thinking something, when she got the ring. She glanced at Daya, who was searching the ring. Slowly, she slipped the ring in his grasp and assured him through her eyes as he looked at her in shock. He smiled and took the ring out.

Neha (naughtily): Oh ho! Matlab ab aapke married life mein aap dono equal partners honge.

Dareya blushed.

Soon, Shreya was taken to her new room, which belonged to both now. She was sitting silently, watching the beautiful moon, throught the window, from inside her veil. She heard some foot steps and her heart raced fast. Daya came and sat beside her.

He gave her a big packet.

Daya (smiled): Yeh tumhaari muh dikhayi.

Shreya smiled and accepted it.

Shreya (softly): Ab chehra dekh bhi lijiye (she closed her eyes)

Daya smiled lightly and removed her veil. She slowly opened her eyes. He looked how beautiful she is. She blushed under his intense gaze.

Shreya (softly): Mr. Oberoi. He came out of his trance.

He looked embarrassed but controlled himself when he remembered something.

Daya (softly): Shreya, ek baat pucchun? (She nodded): Tumne teesre baar ring mujhe kyun de di?

Shreya (smiled): Kyunki main chahti thi ki humaare aane wali zindagi mein hum dono ki equal sajedaari ho.

Daya smiled and she forwarded her hand.

Shreya (smiled): Ab meri mehndi mein apna naam dhund ke dikhayiye.

Daya searched a lot but didn't get his name. She laughed and he smiled looking at her. He caught her hand and pulled her close. She turned nervous as his hand slid on her waist. He pointed out his name in the heena.

Daya (whispered): Ab pta chal gya. (she nodded nervously): Waise, us din tumhaare muh se apna naam bahut accha lga tha. Mujhe tum mere naam se hi bulaya karo.

Shreya (whispered): Humaari is cheez par baat ho chuki hai.

Daya smiled mischieviously as a trict stroke his mind. He smoothly dragged his hand, which was holding her hand on her neck and buried it in her hairs. He slowly moved his face near her.

Daya (burying his face in her neck): Pehle mera naam lo nhi toh…

He started kissing her neck, first gentle then wildly. She caught his arms.

Shreya (shivered): Ahh! Mr. Oberoi please.

Daya (will kissing her jaw line): Daya naam hai mera.

Shreya (as he bit her neck gentle): Ahhhummm… Daya.

Daya released her, smiling victoriously. She blushed hard and turned her back to him.

Daya (smiled sidely): ab toh tumne bhi keh diya (softly): Mujhe accha laga.

Shreya smiled but still didn't turn.

Daya (sighed): Accha, tum bed par so jao, main couch par so jaata ho.

Shreya (immediately): Aap mere pati hai, aur aap mere saath bed par soyenge, aapko meri kasam (he was about to say something): That's it… no arguments.

Saying this, she started to remove her jewelries, in front of the mirror. Suddenly, she saw him removing his sherwaani and got nervous. She removed her jewelries and went to the washroom to change.

She came back and saw him sleeping on one side of the bed. She smiled and slept on another.


	17. Chapter 17

The morning came. Shreya woke up from the first rays of sun. She came into her senses only to find Daya hugging her from behind in sleep. She can feel his breathe on the back of her neck. His hands were wrapped on her waist and the head was resting on her shoulder.

She turned red and tried to free herself. Daya left her as he turned to the other side in sleep.

She got up and saw him first (you must be thinking that before, I told that she can't see men before completing her rituals but he is her husband, not just any man). She smiled shyly and moved for her work out. She did it for two hours and then, took a bath.

She came in the room, rubbing her hairs from the towel. She was wearing a red colour saree and cream colour backless blouse. Her hands were decorated with wedding chuda, neck had the wedding chain. She stood near the bed and saw him still sleeping. She sighed helplessly.

She got an idea and smiled sweetly. She started to sprinkle the water on his face from her hairs. He felt the water and woke up slowly, only to find Shreya. Her hairs were now sticking on her cheeks. Daya smiled and stood up, looking at her.

Shreya (sweetly): Good morning.

Daya slowly removed the hairs from her cheek and tucked it behind her ear. She shivered as he dragged his hand to her neck and took it back.

Daya (smiled): Good morning.

Shreya smiled and stood before the mirror. She opened a small box, containing vermillion. Daya saw that and came to her. He took the box from her hand and applied a pinch of the red beauty on her forehead. She smiled and closed her eyes to feel the million dollars touch.

Shreya smiled sweetly.

Shreya (smiled): Accha, ab main mandir jaa rhi hoon, thodi der mein aa jaongi.

Daya (shocked): Shreya, tum abhi tak mandir nhi gyi, phir bhi mera chehra dekh liya?

Shreya (softly): Kyunki aap mere pati hai… aap mere liye bhagwaan se bhi pehle hai, aur aap hi mere bhagwaan hai.

Daya smiled and kissed her forehead. She went to the temple.

After sometimes, she returned. She kept the thal on the table and went to her room.

Here, Daya came out of the washroom after taking a bath. He had towel wrapped around his wasit and a towel in his hand, from which he was rubbing his hairs.

Shreya didn't see him and came in. She closed the door and went more in, looking down.

Daya (noticed her): Aa gyi mandir se.

Shreya looked up. She saw his condition and turned to the opposite side, with a squeak.

Daya (confused): Kya huya?

Shreya (ambarassed): Daya, aapne sirf towel pehna hai.

Daya (chuckled): Tum toh aise bol rhi ho, jaise bina shirt ke tumne mujhe dekha hi nhi.

Shreya (embarrassed): Daya, bina shirt ke dekhna aur bina kapdo ke dekhna, do alag baat ho gyi.

Daya smiled naughtily and came closer to her. He hugged her from behind. She shivered as his bare chest, touched her bare back.

Daya (whispered in her ear): Shreya, tum meri patni ho, tumhe toh mujhe dekhna hi hai, chahe kapdo mein ya (took a pause) kapdo ke bina. Kyun?

Shreya felt her blood rushing to her cheeks. She jerked him and was about to go. But Daya caught her by the towel in his hand and pulled her closer. She crashed with his chest. Her hands touched his chest for support.

Shreya (nervously): Daya, yeh aap kya kar rhe hai?

Daya (smirked): Tumhe nhi pta?

Shreya (nervously): Nhi-Nhi, pta mujhe,

Daya (naughtily): Thik hai, bta deta hoon.

Daya pulled her more closer. There was hardly a space between them. Daya looked at her nervous face and smiled, while she turned all red like her saree, but looked in his eyes.

Their oment was disturbed by a knock. Daya released her unwillingly, while she thanked the person.

She opened the door, and saw Tejas and Rishabh standing on the step with teasing smiles.

Tejas (smiled naughtily): Good morning ma'am. Aap acche soyi na?

Shreya was about to say something.

Rishabh (interrupted): Are Tejas, tub hi na. Daya sir ne sone kaha diya hoga inhe, raat bhar.

Listening this, Shreya tunred redder than a rose, well it was the taunt that all the newly wedded brides had to bear after their first nights.

Daya listened this and smiled. He went to them with a fake serious expression.

Daya (faek seriousness): Yeh kya lga rakha hai tumne? Kyun pareshan kar rhe ho Shreya ko?

Rishabh (teasing): Humne kaha pareshaan kiya, voh toh bas aapka huk hai.

Shreya glared both the assistants. Even Daya's shouting can't match with this strong glare, who made the two silent.

Shreya (serious): Koi kaam tha, Tejas?

Tejas (nodded): Ab, haan ma'am, voh Mehra ji ke saath aapki meeting hai aaj.

Shreya (nodded): Haan, mujhe yaad hai.. unhe kaho ki aaj 3 baje office mein aa jayen.

Tejas (hesitantly): Main aapko dress code toh…

Shreya (Smiled): Hmmm, yaad hai, main manage kar loongi.

Tejas (not sure): Ma'am, are you sure?

Shreya (Smiled): 300%

Daya (confused): Shreya, is dress code mein aisa kya hai?

Shreya (smiled): Voh, I have to wear a formal western dress.

Daya (nodded): Ok, so will you?

Shreya (obvious tone): Of course, is deal ko main haath se jaane nhi de sakti, and that too just because of a dress.

Daya nodded.

Soon, all were on the dining table.

Shreya (suddenly): Maa, mujhe aapse kucch puchhna hai.

Grishma (smiled): Haan, pucho na beta.

Shreya (hesitantly): Maa, voh aaj ek meeting hai, jismein mujhe western formals pehne hai, toh…

Grishma (SmileD): Shreya, beta ismein pucchne wali kya baat hai? Tum meri beti jaisi ho, aur is ghar mein jo chaho voh pehen sakti ho.

Shreya smiled and gave her a side hug.

Shreya (sweetly): thank you, maa.

Daya saw them and smiled.

Daya (fake sadness): Yeh accha hai, beti mili toh bête ko bhul gyi.

Grishma (smiled): Dramebaaz, chal tub hi aa ja.

Daya too hugged her from other side. He intentionally dragged his hand to Shreya's waist, in such a way that no one can see.

He started to draw random designs on it and she shivered. She tried to separated but he pulled her again.

She some how controlled herself and pinched his hand. He left immediately and saw her glaring. He ignored it and started to eat his breakfast.


	18. Chapter 18

Soon, Shreya was done and went to change, After some times, Daya too went to the room. The door was closed but not locked. He assumed she will be dressed and opened the door slowly.

He was stunned to see the scenario. Shreya was wearing a black knee length formal dress and trying to zip it from back. The zip was from her waist to her neck. He could see her soft skin and the back hooks of her bra. He smiled naughtily and went to her with slow steps. He gently held her zipper and moved up, making sure his hands touch her smooth back. She shivered and caught her hands together.

He zipped it up and turned her. She was dying due to shyness and wasn't able to meet his eyes.

Daya (kissed her ear, whispered): You look beautiful. (naughtily): Bus bra black hota toh…

She tunred red and smacked his shoulder. He laughed.

Shreya (complaining): Aap bahut besharam ho gye ho.

Daya (smiled naughtily): Accha, besharam (he pulled her by the waist)

Shreya (trying to free herself): Daya, please chodiye mujhe.

Daya (moving his hand on her arm softly): Tumhi ne kaha na ki main besharam hoon, ab jhelo is besharam ko.

Before Shreya can say anything, a door bell rang and she thanked god for that. Daya left her reluctantly.

She went out and saw a village couple with their new born baby wtith some more villagers. They saw Shreya and smiled.

Grishma (smiled): Shreya beta, dekho, yeh tumse milne aaye hai.

Shreya turned to her.

Shreya (joining her hands): Ji, Namaste.

Daya too came there.

Sarpanch of Kharakpur (forwarding a box): Shreya bitiya, yeh tere liye, hum gaon walon ki taraf se… shaadi ki bahut shubhkaamna. Aur hume maaf kar dena hum shaadi mein nhi aa paye.

Shreya (smiled): Kya baat kar rhe hai kaka? Aap toh mere ghar ke sadasya hai, haan thoda naraz thi ki aap log nhi aaye, par ab toh mil liye na.

Sarpach (smiled): Bitiya, (pointing to the couple) yeh hai Urmila aur Raghu, in dono ko ek beti huyi hai, aur yeh iske liye tumhaara ashirvaad chahte hai.

Shreya looked at the couple and then took the baby in her hands.

Shreya (playing with the baby): Yeh toh bahut pyaari hai…(to Urmila): Urmila ji, kya naam hai iska?

Urmila (exchanged glance with Raghu): Ji voh hum chahte hai ki aap iska naam rakhen.

Shreya (surprised): Main?

Sarpach (smiled): Haan bitiya, tumne humaare gaon ke liye aur humaare liye itna kucch kiya hai, toh tumse badh kar kaun ho ga is kabil.

Shreya (hesitating): Kaka, yeh huk sirf maa- baap ya uske pariwaar ka hai.

Raghu (smiled): Toh Shreya ji, aap humaari behen jaisi hi toh hai, akhir hum ek hi gaon se hai.

Shreya (smiled): Thik hai, toh apni bhatiji ke liye ek pyaara sa naam (looked at her): Khushi. Bhagwaan kare ki yeh humesha khush rhe aur dusron ko bhi khushi de. Yeh bahut aage jaye, aur iske jeewan mein koi andhera na ho, bas khushiyaan hi ho.

The baby smiled.

Grishma (smiled): Dekho kaise has rhi hai, Khushi.

Shreya signaled something to Tejas and he went. He came after a while, with a small beautiful silver chest in his hand.

Shreya opened it and took out a small golden bracelet almost the size of the baby's hand. There was the initial of 'om' written on it. She smoothly dragged it in the baby's hand. She smiled when Khushi started to play with it.

Sarpanch (SmileD): Acha, bitiya, (Shreya looked at him while giving Khushi back to her parents) voh humaare gaon ki ladkiyaan ab tumhaare jaisa banna chahti hai, pta hai, Narmita naam ki ek ladki ne poore rashtra mein aval darjaa laya hai.

Shreya (Smiled): Yeh toh bahut acchi baat hai, jald hi main usse milne aayoongi.

Daya smiled at the gestures of villagers towards his pretty and compassionate wife.

The villagers left after a while and Shreya too went for the meeting.

She informed Grishma that she will be late.

At night, Shreya returned and noticed an unusual silence in the house.

Rishabh came to her, looking tensed.

Shreya (suspiciously): Rishabh, kya huya? Yum itne upset kyun lag rhe ho?

Rishabh (almost crying): Ma'am, voh Daya sir…

Shreya (tensed): Kya huya Daya ko?

Rishabh (crying): Maa'm, Daya sir ka accident ho gya hai… voh sab upar hai.

Shreya ran up to their room, before he finished. The scene opening in front of her made her shcok.

Daya was on the bed, in half lying position. Grishma was sitting beside him, in the edge of the bed. Daya's hand was wrapped with bandage and so was his ankle and head. She felt a pinch in her heart.

Shreya (shocked): Daya, yeh sab…

Daya and Grishma noticed Shreya, Daya's face became tensed.

Daya (controlled himself): Kucch nhi Shreya, voh bas…

Shreya (ShouteD): Kya kucch nhi! Dikh rha hai, (came to them) Aur aapnemujhe btaya kyun nhi?

Grishma (glared Daya): Main toh phone kar hi rhi thi, par Daya ne mujhe rok diya, bola ki khamkha pareshaan hogi. Aur iska accident, dupahar ko hi ho gya tha.

Shreya (shocked): Kya? Dupahar ko hi. (glared Daya) Aur aapke health ka dhyaan rakhna mujhe pareshaan kar deta hai, haan?

Daya (downed his head): Sorry.

Shreya (glared): Sorry…huh!

Grishma (SmileD): Beta, ab tum uska khayal rakho, main chalti hoon.

Shreya nodded and she went. Shreya too went to the washroom and changed. She came out wearing a sarree. Daya had already sensed her anger, as she hasn't even uttered a single word.

Daya (convincing her as she kept a bottle on his side table): Shreya, sorry na.

Shreya (uttered): Hmmm.

She was about to go, but stopped as his free hand held her wrist.

Daya (softly): Patni ho tum meri… apne emotions mere saamne khol sakti ho bina kisi hesitation ke.

Shreya didn't turned but seemed like got froze on her place.


	19. Chapter 19

She was about to go, but stopped as his free hand held her wrist.

Daya (softly): Patni ho tum meri… apne emotions mere saamne khol sakti ho bina kisi hesitation ke.

Shreya didn't turned but seemed like got froze on her place.

Daya (softly): Shreya.

It was enough. She turned and hugged hime. Her gasps told her that she was crying. He smiled and caressed her hairs to sooth her.

Shreya (in between the sobs): Aap bahut bure ho… pta hai, aapko aise dekhkar main kitna dar gyi thi… agar aapko kucch ho jaata toh main toh mar hi jaati.

Daya (soothing her): Shhhh! Aisa kucch mat kaho, tumhe kucch nhi hone dunga main, aur Shreya dekho mujhe bhi kucch nhu huya hai, bas thode cuts hi aaye hai.

Shreya (separated): hmmm… (wiped her tears) Main khaana le kar aati hoon.

Daya nodded and she went.

Daya (thinking): Pagal hai bilkul… (smiled)

Shreya came after sometimes, with a plate of food.

Daya sat straight. Shreya sat on the edge of the bed in front of him. She mixed the rice and dal and fed her with the spoon. He smiled and took accepted it happily.

Daya (looked at her): Tumne bhi kucch ni khaya na?

Shreya (Smiled): Pehle aap kha lijiye, phir main kha lungi.

Daya smiled. Soon, he was done with the dinner. She gave him the medicines.

Shreya (standing up): Aap shirt badal lijiye, main aati hoon.

Daya nodded and she went. When, she came back, she saw him stuggling with the shirt. She sighed and went to him.

Shreya (removing his hand): Laiye main kar doon.

He couldn't refuse her. He stood before her only wearing his vest. She looked at him and her heart raced like a horse. She gently dragged the shirt in his hands. She was sure that her heart beats were even heard by Daya. Daya smiled at her nervousness and made her face him by her cheek.

They both looked into each other's eyes. Shreya's heartbeat matched with his and they got lost. He tucked the locks, falling on her face, behind her ears and then dragged his hand to her neck, slwly, making sure she shivers.

Shreya (nervously): Daya, yeh aap…

He knew she couldn't say further. He gently caressed the mole on her neck and pecked it. She shivered and closed her eyes, breathing unevenly. He left her and she opened her eyes

Daya (innocently): Buttons th lga do Shreya.

He sounded as if nothing happened between them. She turned totally red.

She was buttoning the shirt when he pulled her by her waist by his free hand. She got even more nervous but continued buttoning after glancing at him. He smiled naughtily and kissed both her cheeks, then was about to move to her neck, but she was done and freed herself from his grip.

Shreya (going to the washroom): Ab jaakar so jaiye, late ho rha hai.

Daya chuckled and slept.

Next day, Daya slept till late. He woke up and saw his pretty lady working on her laptop beside him.

Shreya (saw him and smiled): Good morning.

Daya (waking up): Good morning (saw here and there): Kitna baj rha hai?

Shreya (smiled): 11 baj rhe hai.

Daya (shocked): 11! Aur tum office nhi gyi?

Shreya (concentrating on her work): Maine decide kiya hai, jab tak aap theek nhi ho jaate, main bhi office nhi jaoongi.

Daya (resisting): Par Shreya..

Shreya (interrupted): Aapko meri kasam, aap kucch nhi kahenge.

Daya sighed sadly, Shreya sensed his sadness.

Shreya (softly): Daya, aap mere pati hai, mu first priority and you are not well. How can I leave you and go for work? (looked into his eyes) Agar meri health thik nhi hoti, kya aap jaate?

Daya shook his head in no and kissed her forehead. She smiled.

Shreya (getting up): Main Rishabh ko bulati hoon, he will help you in freshing up.

Daya nodded as she went.

Soon, he was done with everything and did his breakfast too.

Shreya (forwarding his medicines): Ab yeh medicines kha lijiye.

Daya (making a face): Shreya, mujhe dawai nhi khaani, bahut kadvi hoti hai.

Shreya (sighed): Aap bacche hai jo aapko dawaai khilwaane ke liye main chocolate doon.

Daya (naughtily): Chocolate toh nhi par ek kiss chalegi.

Shreya (disbelief): Yeh aapko ho kya gya hai?

Daya (simply): Thik hai, soch lo kya karna hai.

Shreya had no option.

Shreya (sighed tiredly): Okay, par pehle dawaai.

Daya (like a kid): Aise nhi, pehle promise karo.

Shreya (helplessly): Okay, promise.

Daya smiled and took the medicines.

Daya (huskily): Chalo ab mera reward.

Shreya got nervous. She slowly moved her face near his and pecked his cheek softly.

Daya (complaining): Are, yeh kaun si kiss hai?

Shreya (suppressing her smile): Kyu? Yeh bhi toh kiss hai. Aur bhi kisi tarah se kiss karte hai kya?

He got her mischief. Daya held her hand and pulled her to him. She sat on his lap in this process and their lips were hardly apart.

Daya (gazing at her lips): Main demo deta hoon.

He dragged his hand on the back of her head and other on her waist. He moved his face towards hers and started kissing her passionately but softly. Her eyes widened in shock in this act. She froze feeling his gentle wet kiss on her lips. He caught her lower lip between his lips and started to suck it. She moaned unknowingly, giving him the signal that she is enjoying this. He smiled and left her after a while.

She was dying due to shyness and could meet his eyes. She felt butterflies in her stomach, seeing him so close. Daya got her state by her blood flushed cheeks. He smiled naughtily and kissed her cheeks softly. He brushed his lips on her jawline and she got lost in the moment. It was identical as she dragged her hands around his neck and closed her eyes, giving a breathy moan. He smiled between the kisses and dragged it to her neck. He kissed the point her shoulder and neck meets and bit it. She moaned a little loudly and he smiled, leaving her. She came back to her senses and wasn't able to face him. She just wanted to cover her face but the only support was his chest.

Daya (naughtily): Kya huya Shreya?

Shreya (looking here and there): Main aayi.

She got up and moved out with hurried steps. He let out a low chuckle.


	20. Chapter 20

Days passed like this and one week came to an end. Daya never left a chance to make Shreya feel nervous and uncomfortable. He loved when she blushed and was very shy to face him.

Daya recovered. Shreya was always there to serve him during the week. She took really good care of him and was the only reason of his quick recovery.

She again started to go to office and so did he.

After one week,

Daya was in front of the mirror, combing his hair while Shreya was keeping the clothes in the almirah, just opposite to him.

She was wearing a pink saree with golden work and a golden backless blouse. Daya was continuously staring her and she too felt the stare.

He was done with the work and moved to her with slow steps. She sensed him coming near her but didn't respond. Suddenly, he hugged her from behind keeping his chin on her shoulder and resting his hands on her belly. She still didn't say anything and was busy with her own work. He started to kiss her nape. His open mouth kisses made her shiver, resulting in closing of her eyes.

Shreya (annoyed): Daya, please mujhe apna kaam karne dijiye.

Daya (moving his lips on her neck): Your work is to love me.

Shreya bit her lower lip sensually to stop herself from moaning. Daya's one hand was moving up and down her stomach, while the other on her bare back. He dragged his kisses to her shoulder and she caught his hand, which was on her stomach. His kisses trialed down to her back and his hands were on her waist. Shreya's head was spinning and she wasn't able to think straight.

Shreya (freeing herself): Daya please.

Daya's phone rang and he cursed the caller. He made a face and left her, while she gave a thousand blessings to the caller. He received the call.

Daya (in the call): Hello… kya Kharakpur aana hoga?... hmmm, thik hai.

Shreya heard the name of the village and her thoughts trialed in her mind.

Flashback,

After their marriage got fixed, Vinod called Daya to his house.

He came there. Shreya was standing at a corner with a smile pasted on her lips, while Tejas was beside her. Vinod came to Daya and patted his back.

Vinod (smiled): Daya, tumhe kucch dena hai.

Daya (Smiled): Sir, apni beti pehle hi aapne mujhe saup di hai,, ab kya baaki hai?

Vinod (forwarding some papers): Yeh lo.

Daya took it and read the papers.

Daya (shocked, after reading those papers): Sir, yeh toh Kharakpur ke usi zameen ke papers hai, jiski wajah se hum dono mile the.

Vinod (nodded): Haan, aur main aur Shreya chahte hai kit um is zameen ke malik bano.

Daya glanced at her, who nodded.

Daya (turning to Vinod): Lekin sir…

Shreya (interrupted): Kyunki jo mera hai, voh ab aapka bhi ho chukka hai Mr. Oberoi. Please ise le lijiye.

Daya smiled.

Flashback ends…

Shreya came out of her thoughts wheh Daya again hugged her from behind.

Daya (kissed her ear): Shreya, tum mere saath aaj Kharakpur chalogi.

Shreya (a little sternly): I am sorry Daya, par mera jaane ka man nhi hai.

Daya (smiled): Madam, main aapse pucch nhi rha hoon, bta raha hoon, aap mere saath Kharakpur chal rhi hai.

Shreya (looking down): Par mujhe abhi nhi jaana hai.

Daya separated and turned her towards him. He cupped her face.

Daya (softly): Shreya, please chalo na, tum sab se mil bhi lena, aur mera kaam bhi ho jayega.

Shreya unknowingly nodded. Daya smiled and kissed her cheek.

Daya (smiled): Thik hai, toh tum Tejas ki bol do, phir thodi der mein nikalte hai.

He gave her a packet.

Shreya nodded.

After sometimes, they drove to Kharakpur. Shreya had worn a simple dark blue backless blouse, purple ghagra and pink dupatta, keeping her hairs open. Daya found her really beautiful in ti.

Shreya met the Sarpanch and all others in the village.

Shreya looked very happy, Daya was happy too.

Suddenly, some children dragged Shreya with them.

Child1: Didi, kya aap humaare saath kheloge?

Shreya (bent to her level): Haan, kyu nhi. Main bhi khelungi.

The children jumped in excitement. They made Shreya play hopscotch.

Suddenly, Daya turned towards the direction, to find Shreya hopping. He almost got lost in her. Her hairs were dancing swiftly, as she jumped. Her small laughs were clearly audible, making him smile.

Daya (to Shreya): Shreya, chalo, hum eek aur jagah jana hai.

Shreya stopped playing.

Shreya (shouted): Aayi (then turned to the kids): Bacho, ab main chalti hoon.

Saying this, she went to him. Daya smiled and they went in the car.

In the car,

Daya (giving her a blindfold): Shreya, yeh patti bandh lo, tumhaare liye ek surprise hai.

Shreya (confused): Lekin kya?

Daya (tying the blindfold): Tum bas bathe rho, thodi der mein pta lag jayega.

Shreya nodded.

Soon, they reached the destination.

Daya got down and helped Shreya. He held her hand from one hand and other was on her waist. He made her walk with him slowly.

Suddenly, they stopped. Daya left her.

Daya (softly): Ab patti khol lo.

Shreya nodded and opened her blindfold. She slowly opened her eyes, which later widened with surprise. She had tears. She looked at Daya.

Shreya (teary): Daya, yeh…

Daya (smiled): Surprise!

Shreya smiled widely.

Shreya (smiled): Thank you, yeh ek dum waisa hi hai, jaisa mujhe chahiye tha.

Daya (smiled): Sorry, pura complete nhi kar paya, warna aur time lag jaata.

It was the plot of land, they had conflicted for. A board was hanging on the enterance of the boundary saying: "Oberoi School for Poor"

Shreya couldn't control more, she hugged him tightly. He smiled and responded.

She separated after a while.

Shreya (sweetly): Thank you so much.

After sometimes, they went back home.

It was already late night. They came home.

Daya (suddenly): Shreya, tum kamre mein chalo, main ek phone kar ke aaya.

Shreya nodded and went towards their room.

She opened the door and was shocked. Her eyes widened and hands automatically reached to covered her mouth.


	21. Chapter 21

She opened the door and was shocked. Her eyes widened and hands automatically reached to covered her mouth.

She admired the beautiful decoration of the room with red and white balloons and roses. The sented candles too were giving it a mesmerizing look. She took some steps and smiled. Daya came in and closed the door.

Just then, two hands hugged her front behind and she received a warm peck on her nape.

Shreya (had tears): Daya, yeh sab.

Daya (whispered in her ear): For you. (then kissed her ear lobe)

Shreya (smiled): Par kyun?

Daya (placing his chin on her shoulder): Because I love you.

Shreya was dumbstruck. Daya turned her.

Daya (looking in her eyes): I love you Shreya, do you love me back?

Shreya smiled and had happy tears.

Shreya (hugging him): Yes, I do. Kitne din intezaar kiya hai iske liye.

She just then remembered something. She looked up.

Shreya (suuspicosly): Par aapko kaise pta mera dream proposal?

Daya (smiled): Shayad Mrs. Oberoi bhl rhi hai, ki jab unke Ms. Sinha hone ke aakhri din chal rhe the, toh maine unki diary le lit hi.

Shreya was shocked.

Daya had read her diary.

Flashabck,

When Daya had his bed rest, he used to secretly read the diary. It read about that Shreya loved him a lot from the half of their journey. It also consisted of why she wanted the plotIt was because, the plot, once, had her own house built on it and she was very connected to it as her mother's memories were still stored in it.

Previously, I have shown Shreya was upset about something that was because she was thinking about her mother as it was her mother's birthday.

Flashback ends…

Shreya immediately separated from him and looked at him in disbelief.

Shreya (embarrassed): Matlab aapne sab padh liya?

Daya (naughtily): Haan, padh toh liya kit um chahti thi ki main tumhe apni patni ki tarah apnaoon.

He started to move towards her, she was moving backwards.

Shreya (nervous): Daya, yeh aap…

Daya (smiled naughtily): Vahi joh ek pati patni mein hota hai.

Suddenly, he pulled Shreya towards himself. They were looking in each other's eyes.

Shreya (downed her gaze): Daya, aap…

Daya (keeping a finger on her lips): Shhhhh.

He dragged the finger to her chin and rubbed the corner of her lips with her thumb. She shivered and closed her eyes. He smiled at her nervousness and leaned closer, with every passing second, she felt butterflies in her stomach. He kissed her passionately and roughly. For the first time, she responded with equal passion. Her respond was quick and showed how much she loved him. It grew deeper with each passing second.

Shreya lost her breath and tried to break but Daya held the back of her head, not letting her break. Soon, he released her. She was panting and so was he.

Shreya (panting): Daya… yeh aap..kya kar rhe the?.. meri.. meri saans ruk rhi thi.

Daya saoid nothing but kissed her again. This time, he left her in a minute. She felt shy and was looking down from the second he released her.

Just then, their moment was disturbed by a phone call in her mobile.

Daya (made a faced): yaar, kya Tarika hai, apni biwi se dhang se romance bhi nhi kar sakta.

Shreya giggled and attended the call while he hugged her from behind.

Shreya (in the call): Hello, Tejas… (worried): Tejas sab thik hai na? Ro kyu rhe ho?... (angrily): Tejas kucch bolo….. What!

Daya separated from her and turned her towards him, looking at the seriousness of her voice. He noticed tears forming in her eyes and her face growing pale.

Daya (worried): Kya huya Shreya?

Shreya looked up.

Shreya (teary): Daya.. (and hugged him tight)

Daya (caressing her back): Shreya, huya kya hai?

Shreya (sobbing badly): Papa.. (taking a breath) Papa ko major attack aya hai… mu-mujhe hospital jaana hai.

Daya was shocked.

Daya (nodded): Thik hai Shreya, tum jaao main maa ke saath aata hoon.

Shreya nodded and went to her car running. She reached the hospital and talked to the receptionist and headed to the OT she told.

She saw Tejas outside the OT and went to him with fast stpes.

Shreya (worried): Tejas!

Tejas turned and immediately hugged her. She hugged him back, caressing his back. She too had tears and was fighting back.

Shreya (softly): Tejas, please chup ho jao, dekho yeh sahi time nhi hai weak hone ka… warna agar main kamzor padi toh mujhe kaun sambhalega?

Tejas separated and wiped his tears.

Tejas (teary): Ma'am aap toh voh hai, jiske paas hum jaate hai jab hum kamzor ho jaate hai ya tut jaate hai, aap kaise kamzor ho sakti hai?

Shreya (teary): Nhi Tejas, ab halat mujhe bhi kamzor kar rhe hai… nhi dekkh sakti papa ko aise.

Voice: Nhi ho sakti tum Shreya, tum toh humari takat ho.

They turned to discover Daya and Grishma. Daya spoke those lines.

Shreya (teary): Nhi Daya, main aur nhi kar sakti yeh strong hone ka natak… ab nhi hota aur.

Daya came and hugged her, she hugged him back. She was actually crying burying her face in his chest. Daya was caressing her head to sooth her.

Daya (softly): Shreya, don't worry kucch nhi hoga unhe… apni beti ke liye, voh thik honge.

Shreya (crying): agar apni beti ki itni chinta hoti toh kabhi bimaar bhi nhi padte.

The light above the OT came off and doctor came out. Shreya was the first to run to him.

Shreya (worried): Doctor, papa kaise hai?

Doctor (upset): I am sorry, humne unko bachaane ki koshish ki but voh coma mein chale gye hai.

Shreya was damn shocked. She felt the floor slipping. She was about to faint when Daya held her by her arms. She too held his arms.

Daya (tensed): Shreya sambhal kar.

Shreya (crying): Papa.

Grishma (softly): Beta, kucch nhi hoga bhaisahab ko tum dekhna.

Shreya (teary): Aur kucch hone ke liye bacha bhi kya hai.

Saying this, she rushed inside the OT. Her legs seemed of a million tonne at that moment. She froze. She tried hard going towards him and went with slow stpes, tears not leaving her eyes.

She forwarded her hand and caressed his hairs.

Shreya (crying): Papa.


	22. Chapter 22

Some days went by… Shreya used to spend most of her time in the hospital and her supporting husband too was by her side.

Grishma too went to hospital so that Shreya can go to their home and freshen up.

It was really a big shock for Shreya. She felt depressed and hardly smiled. Daya was always by her side and cheered her up whenever needed. Sometimes, he too felt his efforts going in vain as it never made her smile. Shreya used to talk to the half dead man in front of her, seeing this Daya felt his heart pinching.

One fine day,

Shreya was sitting on the stool beside her fatheer's bed. She wasn't talking, nor crying, she was just sitting like a statue. Daya came inside the ward, to discover her like this. He felt like taking away all her sorrows and giving her all his happiness. But he was helpless, he can't do this. Shreya already felt him, coming inside the ward.

Shreya (suddenly): Daya, aapko pta hai, jab main chhoti thi toh papa humesha kaha karte the ki voh mujhe chhod kar kabhi nhi jayenge, (she smirked): aaj pta lag rha hai mujhe, voh bas ek jhooth tha. Unhone mujhe humesha andhere mein rakha.

Daya (felt her sadness): Shreya, aisa nhi bolte, pita hai voh tumhaare.

Shreya (shouted, turning to him): Nhi hai voh mere pita, bas god liya hai unhone mujhe (calmed a bit): Ahsaan hi hai bas inka.

Daya (disbelief): Shreya

Shreya (teary): aur kya kahoon main? Agar beti mana hota toh aise chhod ke jaate, bina btaye?

Daya was silent, he didn't know how to make her understand.

Shreya (closed her eyes tight): Mujhe kucch accha nhi lag rha hai, Daya… mujhe papa ki zaroorat hai.. main mar jaoongi unke bina.

She felt her head spinning. She held her head and was about to fall, when Daya held her.

Daya (worried): Shreya.

Shreya (closing her eyes): Papa!

Daya (shaking her): Shreya, kya huya tumhe? Utho, please!

Voice (trembling): Shreya

Daya's eyes widened, when he realized who the owner of the voice is.

Daya (uttered): Vinod sir.

He looked at the bed and saw Vinod's hand trembling as he tried to forward it towards his daughter.

Daya quickly held her in his arms and rushed to the doctor. Soon, doctor checked Vinod and admitted Shreya too.

Daya called everyone to the hospital.

After half and hour…

Grishma, Tejas, Rishabh and Daya, all were outside the ward. The lady doctor, who checked Shreya, came to them.

Doctor (relax): Ghabrane ki koi baat nhi hai, bas stress aur kamzori ki wajah se unhe chakkar aa gya tha, abhi glucose ka injection diya hai maine, she will be fine.

Daya (sighed in relief): Thank you, doctor

Doctor (smiled): My pleasure, Mr. Oberoi.

Soon, she joined them.

The doctor checking Vinod, came to them.

Doctor (smiled): Ab Mr. Sinha bilkul thik hai, it is miracle ki voh itne kam time mein thik ho gye… Congratulations.

A million dollars smile came on her lips when she heard the doctor. Her eyes welled up with happy tears, which she didn't even bother to wipe. She chuckled a bit and hugged daya so tight, as if she would never leave him. She buried her face in his chest, tearing badly but happily.

Daya (caressing her hairs): Docotr, kya hum unse mil sakte hai?

Doctor (nodded): Ji bilkul,

Shreya rushed in and hugged her father.

Shreya (crying): Papa, aapne dara diya tha.

Vinod (smiled): Ab kaisi hai meri princess?

Shreya (looked at him): ab aap ho na mere saath, toh thik hoon.

Daya (to lighten the situation): Are hum bhi hai.

Grishma (adding): Are Daya, jab inka pita- beti milaap pura hoga, tab na humpar dhyaan aayega.

Vinod (smiled): aisi baat nhi.

Daya smiled and hugged his guardian and father-in-law.

After somedays, Vinod got discharged. Shreya used to visit him frequently in the hospital as well as in the house. Shreya used t instruct the servants on what to give him or what not to. Vinod also used to get scolded by his daughter on his carelessness.

Everything got settled.

One night,

Shreya was arranging the almirah, when to hands rested on her wiast. She smiled as she got a warm kiss on her cheek.

Shreya (smiled): Kya baat hai? Aaj bada pyaar aa rha hai.

Daya (whispered against her skin): Pyaar toh roz aata hai, koi karne de toh na.

Shreya (turned to him): ab apne romance ko pause kijiye, mujhe fresh hona hai.

Daya (held her waist): Shreya, main kar deta hoon na tumhe fresh… nahane ki kya zaroorat hai.

Shreya (pushing him): Hatiya na.

Daya left her. She took her clothes and towel and headed towards the bathroom. He stood beside the bed.

Soon, a low scream was heard and Shreya came out of the washroom running. She closed the door behind her and ran towards Daya. She threw herself in his arms, which he couldn't balance and got throw to the bed, with Shreya on top. She looked at him, her expression looked scared.

Daya (smiled naughtily): Kya huya Shreya?

Shreya (scared): Daya, voh bathroom mein ek chhipkali hai.

Daya (laughed): Tum ek chhipkali se darti ho.

Shreya (embarrassed): Darti nhi hoon, bas ghin aati hai.

Daya (smiled): Lekin voh chhipkali toh nakli hai.

Shreya looked confused. She realized the meaning in a moment and her opened wide.

Shreya (open mouth): Haww.. Daya yeh acchi baat nhi, aap kyun mujhe pareshaan karte hai.

She tried to get up, but he held her waist and turned. Now, she was below him.

Shreya (trying to get free): Daya, chhodiye mujhe.

Daya (held her tighter): Chhodne ke liye nhi pakda hai, romance karne ke liye pakda hai.

Shreya stopped struggling and looked at him nervously. He she felt butterflies flying in her stomach. Daya kissed her forehead, then both her cheeks and then, came to her lips. He pressed his lips on her passionatel and softly at first. She responded and soon, the kiss became rough and hot. Daya traced the joint of her lips from his tongue, asking to enter. She parted her lips, and his tongue enters, exploring every bit of her mouth.

When they were out of breath, he separated and looked at her. She felt shy and turned her head to the other side. He smiled. He started kissing her neck; she closed her eyes and clutched the bed sheet in her hands. He kissed it till the collar bone. Daya got a little down to her stomach. He dragged her saree covering her stomach a little to get her stomach to his reach. He traced his hand from her neck to her naval and kissed her belly botton. She had a sharp intake of breath. She was pleasured by his teasings. She smiled shyly, her eyes still closed.

He was about to kiss her lips again, when the door knocked. She opened her eyes, to see him frowning. She giggled and they stood up. She made herself a little presentable and opened the door, only to discover Grishma, Rishabh and Tejas on the door step, the two men smiling teasingly.

Shreya (confused): Kya huya maa?

Grishma (giving her an envelope): Khud hi dekh lo.

Daya and Shreya exchanged glances and he took the envelope. They were surprised to see what was inside it.

Daya (surprised): Mom, Vilnius (Lithuania) ki do tickets?

Grishma (smiled): Main chahti hoon, tum dono honeymoon ke liye jao.

Shreya felt shy and butterflies just by the name of 'honeymoon'.

Shreya (hesitated): Lekin maa, phir office ko kaun sambhalega?

Tejas and Rishabh (smiled): Hum hai na.

Grishma (declared): Toh tai rha tum dono jar he ho, aur jaldi packing kar lo, kal dopahar ki flight hai.

Shreya and Daya nodded and they went. Daya closed the door and then, turned to Shreya.

Daya (naughtily): Ab kal se hume disturb karne wala koi nhi hoga.

Shreya turned red, he smiled.

Soon, they did their packing and left for their honeymoon destination next afternoon.


	23. Chapter 23

**Dear friends, this is to notify you that this chapter is not written by me but by my cousin Devanshi as she is really good in writing bold and I got a few request for writing that type. I would rate this chapter's some part as M...**

They sat in the flight and it took off. Shreya was sitting in the window seat and reading a novel, while Daya was busy staring at his beautiful wife. He sighed and snatched the novel from her hand.

Shreya (annoyed): Kya kar rhe hai aap? Abhi hi toh sabse romantic chapter start huya tha. (Forwarded her hand): Dijiye book wapas!

Daya (naughtily): Romantic chapter ke liye book padhne ki kya zaroorat hai, humaara bhi toh kucch der mein sabse romantic chapter start hoga.

Shreya was all red hearing this, while Daya smiled naughtily.

Daya (innocently): Kya huya Shreya, tum Sharma kyu gyi?

Shreya (somplaining): Aap humesha hi aisa karte ho, mujhe har jagah uncomfortable feel karwante. Mujhe apse baat hi nhi karni.

Saying this, she turned towards the window with an angry but cute pout.

Daya said nothing but sighed.

Soon they reached Vilnius, it was already night. It was a beautiful city. They reached the hotel but still Shreya wasn't talking to Daya.

They entered their hotel room. Daya locked the door, while Shreya was opening the travelling bag to take out her clothes. Her back was towards him.

He smiled and hugged her from behind.

Shreya (trying to get free): Daya, maine kaha na mujhe aapse koi baat nhi karni.

Daya (whispered): Thik hai, toh phir kucch aur karte hai.

Shreya stopped and Daya turned her towards him. She was looking down, too shy to look into his eyes.

Daya smiled and traced her forehead and then cheek with his right hand. She shivered and closed her eyes.

He kissed her forehead and left her. She opened her eyes to find him opening the bag and taking out a packet. He again came to her.

Daya (giving her the packet): I want you to wear this right now, for me.

Shreya looked at the packet and then at Daya and took it. She went inside the dressing room and changed.

Daya was waiting for her. He had taken out his shirt.

He heard the door opening and looked at the direction, only to find her. She was wearing a black bandeau skinny crop top and white mini skinny skirt. She was feeling very shy and when she saw him shirtless, her heart started beating like a drum in her chest.

She came out of the dressing room and was just standing.

Daya looked at her; he was actually lost in her. He slowly moved closer to her, making her heart beat faster. He came close to her and looked her from up to down.

Daya (whispered): Beautiful.

She was breathing unevenly. She just looked down as an affect of his comment.

Daya smiled at her nervousness. He kissed her forehead and she closed her eyes. He kissed her cheeks and eyes and held her in his arms in a bridal style. He gently kept her on the bed. He stood straight and removed his vest too. She looked at him shyly and downed her gaze. He removed his jeans and bottom inners too. She turned to the other side in shyness and nervousness.

Daya laid himself beside her with her back on his side and turned to him. He gently outlined her shoulder and arms till he reached her wrist, she shivered. He traced her back and upzipped her bandeau slowly while her heart beat stopped. He kissed her whole back before moving to her shoulder. She held the bedsheet tightly and bit her lips to stop herself from moaning.

He slowly held her shoulder and laid her straight on the bed. He kept his arms on her either side and so did his knees and moved a little far from her body by its support. He looked at her naked upper body.

Daya (whispered): You are really so beautiful.

She was dying due to shyness. He smiled and started to press him lips on her. She was too shy to respond and the kiss ended early. He kissed her jawline and neck sensually. She was going crazy with his open mouth kisses. He bit her neck on the right spot and a needy moan escaped her mouth with his name. He went wild.

He lingered long on her breast and moved out to her stomach. Her hands were miving in his hairs. Her stomach was covered with his open mouth kisses and a hard bit.

Shreya (moaned): Daya!

He looked up and smiled. He knew that she was enjoying it. He upzipped her skirt and removed it. He teased her kissing her legs and rubbing her smooth body. There was no part of her body which wasn't touched by him.

He moved to her neck again while pushing himself in her. He took her soft skin of neck in his mouth. She felt the pain as he pushed harder. The tears made way and she bit his shoulder to control herself.

After sometimes, they were lying on the bed. Shreya was wearing his shirt while he was naked, both covered with a blanket. He was lying on her chest, while her hands caressed him. His eyes were closed.

Daya (sleepy): Good night love.

Shreya (smiled): Good night Daya (and kissed his head)

The night was a sweet memory for both of them. They really enjoyed feeling each other in them. She felt so complete.

The next morning, they went around the city and enjoyed themselves.

The tour was of 4 days and the 3 days passed like water in a river.

The morning of the 4th day… they went out for the local site seeing.

She was looking around, when spotted someone.

Shreya (to Daya): Daya! (pointing an old man): voh dekhiye, Dr. Ganguli, papa ke doctor hai aur unke cancer ka bhi vahi ilaaj kar rhe hai.

Daya's face left it's colors.

Daya (thinking): Oh no! lagta hai ab Vinod sir ka plan gya bhaad mein.

Shreya dragged him with her.

Shreya (smiled): Hello Doctor sahab.

Dr. Ganguli turned and looked at her with a smile.

Ganguli (Smiled): Are, Shreya, how are you, child?

Shreya (smiled): Main thik hoon (pointing Daya) Meet my husband, Daya.

They exchanged greetings.

Shreya (confused): Doctor sahab, aap yaha kya kar rhe hai?

Ganguli (smiled): Voh, humaari ek medical conference thi na toh aaya hoon.

Shreya (nodded): Achha (serious): Waise doctor sahab, papa ki tabiyat kaisi hai ab, I mean, kya voh sach mein thik nhi ho sakte?

Ganguli (confused): Yeh kya bol rhi ho Shreya? Tumhaare papa toh ekdum fit and fine hai.

Daya gulped in horror.

Shreya (shocked): Matlab unhen kucch nhi huya hai!

Ganguli (shook his head in no): Nhi toh, acha waise main chalta hoon.

He went.

Shreya's blood was boiling as she got her h=dad had played tricks with her. She was too angry to say something and went from there immediately. Daya crossed his fingers and prayed for god for his own good health.


	24. Chapter 24

Shreya (shocked): Matlab unhen kucch nhi huya hai!

Ganguli (shook his head in no): Nhi toh, acha waise main chalta hoon.

He went.

Shreya's blood was boiling as she got her h=dad had played tricks with her. She was too angry to say something and went from there immediately. Daya crossed his fingers and prayed for god for his own good health.

The day passed too. Shreya was steaming all the time and didn't even utter a word. Daya got a chance and called Vinod about the coming trouble.

Soon, the next day came and they went back to India.

Shreya reached their house; she thought not to tell anything to Grishma.

They rang the door bell and Grishma opened the door. Shreya gave her a smile, which was fake in real and Daya knew it very well.

Grishma (smiled): Welcome back.

Shreya hugged her tightly. Daya too hugged his mother after her.

Shreya (softly): We missed you.

Grishma (cupped her face): Meri bachi. (she kissed her forehead)

Shreya (excusing herself): Accha maa, main bahut thak gyi hoon toh main thodi der araam kar loon?

Grishma nodded and the couple left. Shreya changed her clothes into a simple saree as it was night. She was making their bed, when Daya hugged her from behind.

Daya (softly): Shreya, yaar itna kya gussa voh bhi Vinod sir se…

Shreya jerked him and slept after glancing at him. He sighed and too slept on his side.

The next day came and so did Shreya to Vinod's house with Daya.

She was standing like an angry tigeress. The other two was standing in front of her.

Shreya (roared): Main yeh teesri baar poonch rhi hoon, kyun kiya itna ghatiya mazak mujhse?

Vinod (guilty voice): Sorry Shreya, main bus chahta tha kit um Daya se shaadi kar lo, maine tumhaari aur Tejas ki saari baatein sun lit hi ki tumhe Shikhar nhi pasand tha, aur maine Tejas se uska plan bhi usse ugalwa liya tha, phir hum dono ne tum dono ke shaadi ke liye aaisa kiya.

Shreya shot a deadly glare to Tejas, who immediately hung his head down.

Shreya (angrily): Aur Daya kab is game mein shaamil ho gye?

Daya, Tejas and Vinod were shocked.

Daya (feeble voice): Tumhe kaise…

Shreya (glaring him): Maine aapko papa se baar karte sun liya tha, jab aap unhe warn kar rhe the. Now, please answer my question.

Daya (took a deep breath): Shaadi k eek hafte pehle maine Vinod sir aur Tejas ki baatein sun lit hi aur us dono ne mujhe bhi plan mein.. (and looked down in guilt)

Shreya (angrily): Aap log kitne bure ho, aapko halka sa bhi andaaza hai ki mujhpar kya beeti hai? Aaplogon ke liye, yeh ek natak ho sakta hai, par maine toh sach maan liya tha na (to Daya): Aur Daya aap, gunaah chhupane wala, gunha karne wale se bhi bada kasoorwaar hota hai. And you really hurt me, Mr. Oberoi.

Daya (convincing her): Shreya, is mein…

But before he could even start his sentence, she left.

Shreya drove to their house and went to her room without a word. Grishma saw her and really got worried. Daya came after her and Grishma stopped him.

Grishma (confused): Daya, yeh Shreya ko kya ho gya hai?

Daya couldn't hide it from his own mother.

Daya (sighed): Voh, mom (and told everything)

Grishma (surprised): Matlab Vinod bhai sahab ko cancer nhi hai? (Daya nodded and she sighed): Bhagwaan ka lakh-lakh shukar hai.

Daya (tensed): Lekin mom, Shreya?

Grishma (SmileD): Usko toh tumhe hi manna padega, main toh bus araam se dekhungi.

Daya (shocked): Mom!

Grishma (chuckled): Galti toh ki hai na, toh ab bhugto.

Daya sighed helplessly and went to his room. He entered only to find Shreya looking out of the window. He went to her, and hugged her from behind.

She didn't show any reaction. Daya smiled and started kissing her nape so she tilted her head to the other side, but still didn't seem to show anything. He turned her towards him and started kissing her neck, her head was facing above.

Daya (moving his lips against her neck): Shreya, sorry no.

She said nothing. He stopped and looked towards her face. He moved his face to her, to kiss her, but she kept her hand on his mouth. He looked in her eyes, full of hurt. She must have never thought that way,

Daya slowly removed her hand and kissed it lovingly.

Daya (softly): Shreya, please maaf kar do na, aaj ke baad aisa kabhi nhi karenge hum.

Shreya (nodded): Hmmm.

She started to go, but he held her wrist. She didn't look towards him, but he moved to her. He hugged her from behind as her back was touching his chest.

Daya (whispered): Itni bhi kya narazgi Shreya, apne pati se aise ruthogi.

Shreya (coldly): Hum hote kaun hai aapse ruthne wale, Mr. Oberoi.

Daya could sense her anger and hurt in the sentence.

He left her and she went to the hall, where Grishma was standing.

Shreya (softly): Maa, hume apse kucch pucchna tha.

Grishma (smiled): Haan bolo na beta.

Shreya (sighed): Maa, voh hum har do mahine mein ek baar, 4 din ke liye Kharakpur mein rehte hai, aur kal se 4 din ke liye hume waha jaana hoga. Toh kya hum jaa sakte hai?

Grishma (smiled): Haan beta kyun nhi. (glanced at Daya, who was descending the stairs) Daya bhi jaayega tumhaare saath.

Shreya said nothing.

Shreya (hurriedly): Accha maa, hum office jaa rhe hai.

She went from there, while Grishma turned to Daya.

Grishma (sighed): Nhi maani na.

Daya shook his head in no.

Grishma smiled and gave him a plan.

Daya (excitedly): Maa, yeh plan toh bahut accha hai, ok, I will try. Kal maian Sarpanch se baat kar loonga, Kharakpur mein.

Grishma chuckled.

At night,

Shreya was packing their luggage while Daya was seated on the bed. He was staring her. She felt his intense gaze on her but didn't react nor even saw him.

Daya moved xloser to her slowly. He pulled her by her waist and looked at her face, while she wasn't looking at him. He smiled and moved his face closer to her shoulder. She closed her eyes when he unpinned her saree's pallu from his mouth. The pallu dropped down and he pulled it, causing her to twirl. She was just in her blue deep neck and backless blouse, which showed her cleavage almost clearly and her petticoat.

He looked at her and moved closer to her. Her heart was racing but her face didn't show any specific emotion. She looked at him and saw a seductive smile on his face. She turned to the other side. He pulled her by her arm and she crashed to his broad chest.

Shreya (whispered): Mr. Oberoi, please…

He ignored her words and started kissing her jawline, then neck and then her cleavage. She shivered but controlled herself.

Shreya (seriously): Mr. Oberoi, please chhodiye hume.

Daya stopped and distanted himself. She was about to leave, whne he again held her wrist. She looked at him while he pointed to her body. She looked at her body and realized that she wasn't wrapped in her saree. She turned red but didn't say anything. She picked up her saree and was about to wrap it when Daya snatched it, He started to make her wear the saree and she said nothing but looked down.

He left her, when he was done. She left the room immediately while he smiled like an idiot.


	25. Chapter 25

The next day came and Daya and Shreya headed to the village without their Pas as now they will be the incharge.

The village welcomed the couple whole heartedly… Shreya touched the feet of the Sarpanch.

Sarpach (blessing her): Sada suhagan raho beta, (looking with hopeful eyes): Shreya, kya us ghar mein rehna zaroori hai?

Shreya (nodded lightly): Haan kaka, lekin Mr. Oberoi aapke saath rahenge, hum unhe us ghar mein nhi rehne de sakte.

Daya (interrupted): Nhi Shreya, main tumhaare saath hi rahoonga.

Shreya (strict):Humne aapse nhi puccha ki aap kya chahte hai, hum bta rhe hai aapko ki aap humaare saath nhi aa sakte.

Daya (sternly): Toh main bhi tumhe bta rha hoon, ijazat nhi le rha hoon. Huh!

Daya moved forward and Shreya sighed tiredly.

They reached a very small hut. It had a small wooden gate and wooden windows and an inclined roof. It hardly had a kitchen and a room.

Daya looked at Shreya, who was looking at the house with a sad expression.

Shreya (coldly): Chaliye,

She went in with her luggage and Daya followed her. She kept the luggage in the room and when in to change.

She came out after some times, and Daya saw her. She was wearing a very plain green saree (like in Chhoona hai Asmaan when she had gone for the mission) and had her powder vermilion on her forehead with the wedding chain and chuda. She was looking very simple, still beautiful.

Shreya (without looking at him): Aap bhi change karlijiye.

He went in to change and came out, only to find Shreya sitting on the bed and thinking something. He went and sat beside her. She didn't notice him. He slowly dragged his hand on her waist and she came out of her thoughts.

Daya (softly): Kya soch rhi ho?

Shreya (shook her head in no): Main khana bna deti hoon.

She stood up and went to the small kitchen. Daya smiled and thought to leave her alone for sometimes.

In the afternoon,

Shreya (from the kitchen): Khana ban gya hai, aap bahar aa jaiye, main lga deti hoon.

Daya sat outside in the common room between the kitchen and the room on the khat. Shreya came and served him. It was very simple urad dal, rice, chapatti and some cooked vegetables.

Shreya (looking down): Mr. Oberoi, hum jaante hai ki aapke standard ka khana nhi hai par I'm sorry, aap hi ki zidd thi humare saath yaha rehne ki.

Daya smiled lightly and ate a bite of chapatti.

Daya (eating): Shreya, khana bahut accha hai.

She looked at him with a jerk and left after a moment of silence. She brought her plate and sat on the floor instead of the bed. Her plate only had dry cooked vegetables and chapatti.

Daya saw her and sat beside her. She looked at him and then looked down before soncentrating on the food.

Daya (softly): Dal aur chawal khud toh nhi kha rhi ho, par mujhe de rakha hai.

Shreya (sighed): Humne yeh aap hi ke liye laya tha, hume pta tha aap nhi manenge.

Daya smiled and they sompleted their lunch.

He went to the room, while she went to complete the chores.

She came to the room after sometimes and found him sleeping. She went to the window and curtained it to stop the light which would disturb his sleep. She went and sat beside his legs and started to press them after taking them on her lap.

Daya smiled in sleep as he felt relaxed.

It had been an hour, she had been doing this. She wasn't tired but lost in him.

After a while, he woke up and found her pressing his legs. He sat up and she stopped but still her hands were on his legs.

Daya (shocked): Shreya, yeh kya kar rhi ho tum?

Shreya (pressing his legs): Hum apne pati ke pair dba rhe hai, aapse isse koi matlab nhi hai.

Daya smiled and took his legs back. She was still sitting with folded legs, looking at another side.

Daya crawled near her on his all four limbs and sat behind slowly slid her hairs on her shoulder and started kissing the back of her neck. She shivered and held the end of her pallu tightly.

Shreya (shivering): Mr. Oberoi, hume chhodiye na.

Daya (kissing her shoulder): Main apni patni se pyaar kar rha hoon, tumse koi matlab nhi hona chahiye isse.

Shreya (tilted her neck to the other side, unintentionally): Please, hume chodiye, hume bahut kaam hai.

Daya (kissing her neck): Aapka kaam humse pyaar karna hai, Mrs. Oberoi.

Daya pulled her closer and was now in front of him. He was kissing the front part of her neck and she tilted her head upwards. Her hands automatically reached his neck. He smiled and his kisses got wild. She was breathing heavily.

Shreya (controlling herself): Mr. Oberoi, please chodiye hume.

Daya dragged her pallu a little with the blouse and her hands fisted and pressed his chest. He kissed her wildly all over her shoulders.

Shreya (shivered): Umm…Ahhh!

Daya smiled under his kissed.

Daya stopped after sometimes and made her dress properly. She was looking down in shyness. She stood up and went from there.

He followed her as she reached the angan of the house. She sat on the khat and he sat beside her, maintaining some distance, after all it was a village.

Daya (softly): Shreya, ek baat btao.

Shreya nodded.

Daya (smiled): Hum jab pehli baar mile the, tum toh ksis aur ghar mein thi.

Shreya (looking down): Voh humaara nhi, humari didi ka ghar tha, hum bas kucch din ke liye waha reh rhe the, yeh ghar humaara asli ghar hai, jismein humari maa ki yadein hai, aur humaara atit.

Daya (confused): Par tum phir yaha kyu aati ho?

Shreya (lost tone): Bas aise hi, maa ko yaad karne shayad. Yaha aakar aisa lagta hai ki maa humare saath hai, mana humne unhe kabhi nhi dekha par suna bahut hai unke bare mein maasi se.

Daya (smiled): Acha, chalo, kahi tehelne chale, bore ho rha hoon main.

Shreya nodded and they went. Shreya was saying nothing but just walking while Daya was talking to the Sarpanch.

Suddenly, Shreya was about to collide to someone, but stopped. She looked up.

Shreya (surprised): Aap! (she smiled widely and hugged the man)


	26. Chapter 26

Suddenly, Shreya was about to collide to someone, but stopped. She looked up.

Shreya (surprised): Aap! (she smiled widely and hugged the man)

Daya was shocked while the Surpanch was smiling. The man hugged her back.

Shreya (hugging him tightly): Kaise hai aap, Jatin ji?

They separated.

Jatin (smiled): Main accha hoon, aap btaiye Shreya ji, kaisi chal rhi hai aapki zindagi?

Shreya (sighed): Achi chal rhi hai, humne shaadi bhi kar li.

Jatin (smiled): Yeh toh acchi baat hai, (noticed Daya): Shreya ji, yeh kaun hai?

Shreya (glanced at Daya): Humare pati, Mr. Daya Oberoi.

Jatin shook hands with him, who gave him a fake smile.

Shreya (to Daya): Aur Mr. Oberoi, yeh hai humaare bachpan ke dost Jatin.

Shreya again got very livey when talking to Jatin and it seemed to be really upsetting for Daya, who gave his great effort to get her back, but in vain.

The evening was long for one but to short for the other in the couple. Shreya got home with a disappointment of breaking her talks so soon with her best friend but Daya found it quite relieving.

Shreya went to the kitchen and chopped the vevegtable, when her dear husband made his way there. He hugged her from behind, keeping his hands on her wrists and chopping the vegetables himself.

Shreya was surprised but showed no emotions, as she was still upset. When the vegetables were chopped, he dragged his hands up her wrist to her arms and then under the arm and took it down. She arched her body as she shivered. Her breath was heavy enough to be heard by him. She looked at him by her corner of eyes. Hi hands rested on her belly after playing enough on her stomch.

Daya frowned on getting no response and smiled wickedly as the naughtiest idea struck his mind.

He left her and went to close all the windows of the house. Shreya sighed in relief but her comfort, unfortunately, did not last long.

 _ **Daya (kissing her neck):**_ (Chori Chori Chupkese

Aake Meri Aankhon Main Sama Ja

Dheere Dheere Sapno Ki

Sooni Sooni Duniya Basa Ja ) - 3

 _ **Shreya (jerked him):**_ (Aaise Sata Na Hari Main Hari

Yeh Teri Baatein Jhuthi Hai Saari ) - 2

 _ **Daya (moving closer to her):**_ (Chori Chori Chupkese

Aake Meri Aankhon Main Sama Ja

Dheere Dheere Sapno Ki

Sooni Sooni Duniya Basa Ja) - 2

 _ **(held her amrs and pulled her near)**_

Yeh Zid Hai Boori

Koi Rishta To Jod De - 2

 _ **Shreya (trying to get free):**_ Chal Jaane Bhi De

Meri Baahe Chod De - 2

 _ **Daya (holding his heart):**_ Aasi To Ada Pe Mera

Deewana Dil Dhadke

 _ **Shreya (angrily):**_ Teree Jaise Hi Hote

Hai Yaha Kya Ladke

 _ **Daya (warning):**_ Tujhko Kasam Meri

Haath Chudake Ab Na Ja

Ho Dheere Dheere Sapno

Ki Sooni Sooni Duniya Basa Ja

Ho

 _ **(she stopped struggling)**_

Chori Chori Chupkese

Aake Meri Aankhon Main Sama Ja

Dheere Dheere Sapno Ki

Sooni Sooni Duniya Basa Ja

 _ **(hugged her from behind)**_

Yu Beeti Jaye

Apne Milne Ki Ghadi - 2

 _ **Shreya (worried):**_ Mai Bolu Tu Kya

Kaisi Mushkil Aa Padi - 2

 _ **Daya (naughtily):**_ Dil Kehta Hai

Kisi Dooji Se Dil Lagao

 _ **Shreya (immediately):**_ Nanana Aaisa Kare Toh

Khake Ye Zaher Main Mar Jaoo

 _ **Daya (walking in attitude):**_ Hmm Aaj Kuwari

Ka Bannoonga Main

Sapno Ka Raja

Tere Jaisi Lakho

Mere Aage Peetche Honge

Tu Ja Ja

 _ **Shreya (held his wrist from behind, teary):**_ (Na Baba Na Re

Na De Saja Re

Aake Mujhe Garwa Laga Re)

 _ **(he turned)**_

(Na Baba Na Re

Na De Saja Re

Aake Mujhe Garwa Laga Re)

 _ **(she smiled and he held her waist and pulled her)**_

(Chori Chori Chupkese Aake

Meri Aankhon Main Sama Ja

Dheere Dheere Sapno Ki

Sooni Sooni Duniya Basa Ja) - 2

 _ **Daya (poking his nose on her neck, she shivered and closed her eyes with smiling blush):**_ Socha Nahi Tha Aaisi Milengi

Ek Dusre Se Raahe Humari

Haa

(Chori Chori Chupkese

Aake Meri Aankhon Main Sama Ja

Dheere Dheere Sapno Ki

Sooni Sooni Duniya Basa Ja) - 2

They were lost in each other.

Shreya (teary): aaj ke baad kisi aur ke paas jaane ki baat mat kariye ga Daya. Ji nhi paongi aapke bina.

Daya (smiled): Aur jab khud mujhse baat nhi kar rhi thi tab.

Shreya (looking in his eyes): Aapne galati kit hi na, toh saza toh milegi hi na.

Daya (naughtily): Accha, (pulled her closer): Tab toh ab aapki galati ki bhi saza milni chahiye.

Shreya (blushed): Mujhe aapki koi bhi saza manzoor hai.

Daya (naughtily): Ek baar phir soch lo, phir mat kehna ki Daya, yeh aap kya kar rhe hai.

Shreya smiled. She pulled him by his collar and kissed him passionately. He was shocked but got lost in the kiss soon. She soon separated.

Shreya (shyly): Aapki saari sazayein manzoor hai mujhe.

He smiled.

Daya held her in bridal style and headed to their room. The squeaking sound made out of the old bed could be heard whole night as they romanced.

Next day, Shreya woke up before the sun rise and did the chores. She then got freshen up and dressed herself in a plain bue printed saree, just like the green one. She smiled to see the sleeping Daya and opened all the windows. He woke up as the sun rays teased his eyes. He saw her with small eyes and smiled at her. She kissed his cheek and his smile widened.

The day was really hectic for Shreya. She had to go to different places and site of the school with doing the household chores and cooking all by her. At night, she found herself weak and had an headache, as she prepared milk for him.

She gave to him and went to her side of the bed after pressing her head once.

Daya saw her and smiled lightly. He completed his glass of milk and went to her. He sat on the adge of the bed of her side and admired her face for a while. He forwarded his hand and started to press her head to relief her. She jerk opened her eyes and stood up.

Shreya (shocked): Yeh aap kya kar rhe hai Daya?

Daya (cupped her face): Meri pyaari Shreya ke sar mein dard hai, vahi dba rha hoon.

Shreya (smiled): Daya, uski koi zaroorat nhi hai.

Daya (softly): Aur kal jot um mere pair dba rhi thi, uski koi zaoorat thi.

She looked down and got silent. He made her lie on the bed gently and again pressed her head gently, she closed her eyes with a smile. Soon, she was asleep. He kissed her forehead and went to sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

Soon they came back to Mumbai.

A month passed and their love for each other and the family increased. Shreya found her whole world in him while he felt all complete with him. The two PAs also became best friends. The couple merged their business and extended it. Vinod was also happy and the reason was same attention of Shreya towards him as it was before her marriage.

One day,

Daya woke upp when the sun rays disturbed him. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. Shreya was still sleeping peacefully beside him. He smiled and kissed her forehead and looked at the watch.

He was shocked as it was 7 pm and she was still sleeping. He got worried but thought not to disturb her. He went to work out and then even took a bath.

He came out and saw Shreya still sleeping. He went to her and admired her innocent face for some times. He was still in a towel.

He smiled wickedly and sat over her on his knees on her either sides and so did his hands. She was sleeping tunred to the right. He kissed her cheek and she rubbed it. She took a turn and slept straight. He then kissed her nose and she turned to left while rubbing her nose irritatedly. He smiled and kissed her other cheek. She now got irritated and woke up. She sat up with a jerk, discovering Daya to be so near her that she felt his breath on her chest.

Shreya (irritated): Kya kar rhe hai, Daya? Sone dijiye na.

Daya (smiled): Ek baar time dekh lo.

Shreya (annoyed): Kyun kitna time huya hai? (she looked at the watch and got shocked): Kya! 9 baj gye. (almost crying): Itna late, aapne mujhe pehle kyun nhi uthaya.

Daya was crawling closer to her.

Daya (naughtily): Toh fir romance kaise karta.

He was about to kiss her, when she pushed him.

Shreya (annoyed): Itna late ho gya hai, aur aapko mazak soojh rha hai, office nhi jana.

Daya (leaned to her): kyunki madam, aaj Sunday hai hum dono ki chutti.

Shreya was embarrassed. She left to freshen up while Daya chuckled.

After sometimes, they were seated on the dining table and were having their breakfast.

Daya told Grishma about her late waking up and she felt quite fisheye.

In the mid noon,

Daya went to his room, only to find Shreya sitting on the edge of the bed opposite to him with her back towards him. He crawled the bed to her side and sat behind her. She was unaware of it and was eating a piece of tamarind or actually enjoying it.

He slid her hairs to her shoulder and moved his fingers gently on her bare back. She shivered and passed him an irritated look.

He frowed and snatched the tamerind from her hand.

Shreya (irritated): Daya, kya kar rhe hai? Dijiye na. (she tried to take it but he stood up)

She stood up while he ran all over the room while she chased him. Suddenly, she stopped and placed her hand on her mouth to stop her nausea. She ran to the bathroom while he stood there, quite worried.

Garishma entered and saw him with the tamerind.

Grishma (confused): Kya huya Daya? Aur yeh imli kyun kha rhe ho?

Daya (ooked at her): Main nhi mom, Shreya kha rhi thi aur abhi use ultiyaan bhi aayi hai.

Grishma smiled and moved from there. He was confused by her act.

Shreya came out and sat on the bed with a thud. She felt very weak. He went to her and sat beside her.

Daya (worried): Shreya, yeh tumhe vomiting kyun ho rhi hai?

Shreya (weakly): Pta nhi Daya, aaj subah se 6-7 baar ho chuki hai.

Daya was worried.

After a quarter of an hour, Grishma came back and took Shreya with her. Daya was said to be there itself.

In a few minutes, she returned with her. Daya stood up from the bed. Shreya was shy and looked at Grishma, who nodded. After that, Grishma left and Shreya came in with a shy smile.

Shreya (shyly): Yeh aapne kya kiya Daya?

Daya (immediately): Shreya, I am sorry…main tumhaara khayal nhi rakh paya (guilt tone): I am a very bad husband.

Shreya came close to him and stretched her feet to reach her ear.

Shreya (shy smile, whispered): You are the best husband and will be the best father too.

She stood properly and analysed his face, which showed confusion.

Shreya (looked down in shyness): I am pregnant.

Daya was surprised.

Daya hugged her tightly and had happy tears.

Daya (softly): Shreya, I have no words to express my joy. Thank you so much, to make my family.

Shreya (cupped his face): It has never been without you.

Daya smiled.

After nine months,

Shreya in in her nineth month and Daya used to take care of her like a mother. She wasn't even allowed to leave the house and not even to complete her file works.

She sometimes got irritated but was truly touched by his care. Shreya used to through tantrums like a 5 years old child and he used to scold her softly like the mother.

They were in the living room. Shreya was watching cartoon while Daya was enjoying her expressions. Grishma came and gave a glass of milk.

Shreya (annoyed): Nhi maa, mujhe nhi pina.

Daya (sweet scold): Shreya… drink the milk.

She shook her head like a child with an irritated pout.

Grishma smiled.

Suddnely, Shreya felt something.

Shreya (in pain): Ahhhh!

Grishma (worried): Daya, gaadi nikalo.

Daya went in hurry and they went to the hospital as soon as possible.

Shreya was taken to labour room.

Daya was walking too and fro while Grishma called the other three to come. Soon, Vinod, Tejas and Rishabh were there.

Soon, the crying of a baby was heard and all smiled with releasing of the breath they held.

A nurse came out with a smile.

Nurse (smiled): Congratulations, beti huyi hai.

Daya smiled and hurried in. Shreya was lying with closed eyes and a satisfied smile. Daya went to her and kissed her forehead. She opened her eyes,

Shreya (weak smile): Daya, dekhiye na humaari beti huyi hai.

Daya smiled and took the small creature out of the cradle.

Daya (smiled): Bilkul tumhaari jaisi hai.

The baby smiled and held his finger with her small hand.

Daya (looked at Shreya): Toh naam kya socha hai?

Shreya (without thinking): Dakshita.

Daya (softly): Tumhaari maa ka bhi yahi naam than a.

Shreya (nodded): Maine kaha than a aapko ki ek din maa aise roop mein aayengi ki main bhi nhi pehchan paongi aur main phir unka khayal rakhongi. Shayad aa gyi hai meri maa wapas.

Daya gave no response.

Shreya (looked at him): Agar aapko accha nhi lga toh koyi baat nhi, hum koi aur naam rakh lete hai

Daya (went to her): Dakshita, dekho tumhaari maa abhi takapne papa ko samajh nhi payi ki inki har khamoshi ka Matlab naa nhi hota.

Shreya smiled.

Shreya (suddenly): Thank you Daya, yeh sirf aapki wajah se ho paya hai

Daya (kissed her forehead)): I love you Shreya.

Shreya (smiled): Love you too, Daya.

The small creauture chuckled and they smiled and lived happily ever after.

 **The End**


End file.
